Another Gakuen Hetalia
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Francis, I-" and the door suddenly opened with a slam. Rated T to be safe. America x FemArthur. Enjoy and coment! I do not own Hetalia! AU Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Britta?" asked the American, "Why are you and Francis...". He stared at the frazzled state of the brit, then at the Frenchman's face. Was that hate? Why the fuck is Iggy sprawled like that? Why did he think she looked so... NO, he thought, DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!

He could feel the blush rise to his face, "Uhm... I'll go if I'm interrupting..." said Alfred. He, a Hero(!), should respect his friends wishes, if nothing else.

He turned and left rather quickly, because a hero should not be seen crying.

* * *

A little time ago...

_-(Alfred's pov flashback)-_

He looked at the fragile Brit. He loved looking at that Englishwoman... With her blonde hair, her piercing, intelligent green eyes, and even her (extremely) bushy eyebrows... she was more then bea-

Then he came to his senses. "Britta! Lunchtime! Lunchtime~!" Alfred hollered. He pulled one of the infinite hamburgers, which he somehow always had, out of his bag, then readjusted the bomber jacket. His grandfather had given him this beauty! (It was from the REAL wars! And Principal Rome totally approved of it!). He almost dropped his glasses as the Brit began to speak. He looked over warily.

"No, Jinn! I'm not going to eat one of your poisoned apples." Iggy said to herself. Well, she said a buncha times that this 'Jinn' was one of her fairy friends, Alfred thought. Ah well. It's ok if she's crazy, as long as she's still cu-...

Don't think like that, he thought to himself. You can't think like that. You promised to protect Britta. To be her hero.

He was too lost in thought until he noticed the shadow that passed swiftly by him. "Well git, what are you just standing around for?" Britta said menacingly, "Let's go!"

They were, of course going to eat under the big oak. She said it made food taste better. He thought the shadows and light reflected off of her just perfectly...

_-SMACK!-_

He had to come back to his senses! He just realized that... wow. A huge figure was blocking the hallway in front of him.

"Hello comrade." Said a stupid-sounding voice, laced in a Russian accent. "You will join my club, da?" Alfred looked up to see a tall (how do people get that tall?) blondish man, that seemed more like an evil wall than a person. A strange dark aura was emanating from him, like a really bad feeling

He looked over at his companion, who seemed shaken up, and was quivering slightly. Alfred knew it must be the bad vibes! So he walked up to the man (Kid? He didn't think so.) and said in a loud, haughty voice, "Fuck off, Ivan!" So he took hold of Iggy's hand, and left. As he walked away, he saw four figures shivering just as badly as Britta was standing behind the guy. Except there was one that was a girl... and was that a knife?

"Al-Alfref-fred..." the Brit was stuttering behind his back, as he rescued her like the damsel in distress that she had been. He looked at her with his naive eyes, blue as the sky, and twice as deep. She was really red!

"Are you ok?" Alfred said, placing his forehead on hers. "IGGY! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" and before she could even think any protests, or act any further embarrassed, which she gladly would have, he started carrying her.

Princess style. Oh yeah.

He started toward the nurses office at a great speed. "ALFRED! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Iggy yelled. Wow, he thought. She's even redder than before! Mission accomplished!

So he put her back on the ground, knowing there was a part of him that did so grudgingly. She looked up at him all determined-like, then and said, "Alfred, I'm-"

"_Bonjour mon amis!_" came an annoying voice from behind Alfred.

He turned, saying with a mostly forked tongue, "Hello, Francis. Wonderful to see you today! Hahaha!" His heroic laughter was just barely hiding his embarrassment.

Francis then nonchalantly peeked behind Alfred, then exclaimed, "Ah! You have the Ms. Kirkland with you?" He looked into her eyes, then said "_Vous semblez bel aujourd'hui_!" he said, giving her a perverse look.

"Bloody frog!" she yelled. "You think I don't know when I'm being made fun of, even if it's not my language! Alfred!"

"Yes Iggy?" said Alfred, with a slight ray of hope in his voice that they'd be able to eat at last. His hamburger was getting stone cold.

She had a slightly defeated, or annoyed (most likely both) look on her face."I have to lecture this damn frog until he grows either some manners, or a healthy dose of respect, self or otherwise. Whichever comes first." He watched as Iggy grabbed Francis's tie, hauling him down the hallway.

The American shrugged.

"Whatever." He said aloud to himself. "I'll just go eat with Yao~!" Yao Wang was the big sister in a large family of Asians. There were a bunch of cousins who lived with her and Kiku, her little sister. Like that one that tried to grope Britta that one time, thought Alfred.

Ahhh... good times...

He was on his 3rd hamburger when he heard a scream from somewhere. "Britta!" he said a little too loudly.

'Shit', thought Alfred, 'Where is she now'...

* * *

-Exit flashback mode-

* * *

As she watched him turn and run, the Englishwoman glared at Francis with such intensity, that he almost left her alone.

Almost.

But then he leaned close to her, where she was still sitting on the ground, looking at the door. She looked up too late as she was swept up in one fell swoop by Francis. He pressed his lips to her in an attempt to show her how he felt.

He kissed her with all of the emotions he had welled inside of the deepest reaches of his soul from since he met her to this point in time.

* * *

**Well, I felt kinda bad that the first story was so short and all, so I made this one longer. I'm not sure what direction exactly it's going in. If you read them consecutively, you'll see a difference in the writing styles. I write differently if I don't write all in one setting. Sorry for any confusion! **

**Yes. Francis is a victim of a one-sided love. It's his own fault! Poor Britta...**

**About the name: ****Brittania Arthur Kirkland **

**I didn't feel like putting too much effort into the name. I don't like the name Brittney, but Britta is fine. And it fits still. In case some of you can't picture what she looks like, she has:**

**-Green eyes.**

**-Slightly less but still bushy eyebrows.**

**-About somewhere between 48 inches and 55 inches tall.**

**-Sort of scrawny, as her male form is, but that's expected.**

**Anything else you want to know?**

**Reviews would make me very happy, and it would only take a moment of your time.**

**\(^ _^)/**

**Bleach-Drinking Hetalian out!

* * *

**

**::Edit::  
Dammit.. I kept using Iggy instead of Britta... so I replaced it.  
I have a feeling changing it will come to bite me in the ass later. :T  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Britta?" asked the American, "Why are you and Francis...". He stared at the frazzled state of the brit, then at the Frenchman's face. Was that hate? Why the fuck is Iggy sprawled like that? Why did he think she looked so... NO, he thought, DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!

He could feel the blush rise to his face, "Uhm... I'll go if I'm interrupting..." said Alfred. He, a Hero(!), should respect his friends wishes, if nothing else.

He turned and left rather quickly, because a hero should not be seen crying.

* * *

A little time ago...

_-(Alfred's pov flashback)-_

He looked at the fragile Brit. He loved looking at that Englishwoman... With her blonde hair, her piercing, intelligent green eyes, and even her (extremely) bushy eyebrows... she was more then bea-

Then he came to his senses. "Britta! Lunchtime! Lunchtime~!" Alfred hollered. He pulled one of the infinite hamburgers, which he somehow always had, out of his bag, then readjusted the bomber jacket. His grandfather had given him this beauty! (It was from the REAL wars! And Principal Rome totally approved of it!). He almost dropped his glasses as the Brit began to speak. He looked over warily.

"No, Jinn! I'm not going to eat one of your poisoned apples." Iggy said to herself. Well, she said a buncha times that this 'Jinn' was one of her fairy friends, Alfred thought. Ah well. It's ok if she's crazy, as long as she's still cu-...

Don't think like that, he thought to himself. You can't think like that. You promised to protect Britta. To be her hero.

He was too lost in thought until he noticed the shadow that passed swiftly by him. "Well git, what are you just standing around for?" Britta said menacingly, "Let's go!"

They were, of course going to eat under the big oak. She said it made food taste better. He thought the shadows and light reflected off of her just perfectly...

_-SMACK!-_

He had to come back to his senses! He just realized that... wow. A huge figure was blocking the hallway in front of him.

"Hello comrade." Said a stupid-sounding voice, laced in a Russian accent. "You will join my club, da?" Alfred looked up to see a tall (how do people get that tall?) blondish man, that seemed more like an evil wall than a person. A strange dark aura was emanating from him, like a really bad feeling

He looked over at his companion, who seemed shaken up, and was quivering slightly. Alfred knew it must be the bad vibes! So he walked up to the man (Kid? He didn't think so.) and said in a loud, haughty voice, "Fuck off, Ivan!" So he took hold of Iggy's hand, and left. As he walked away, he saw four figures shivering just as badly as Britta was standing behind the guy. Except there was one that was a girl... and was that a knife?

"Al-Alfref-fred..." the Brit was stuttering behind his back, as he rescued her like the damsel in distress that she had been. He looked at her with his naive eyes, blue as the sky, and twice as deep. She was really red!

"Are you ok?" Alfred said, placing his forehead on hers. "IGGY! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" and before she could even think any protests, or act any further embarrassed, which she gladly would have, he started carrying her.

Princess style. Oh yeah.

He started toward the nurses office at a great speed. "ALFRED! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Iggy yelled. Wow, he thought. She's even redder than before! Mission accomplished!

So he put her back on the ground, knowing there was a part of him that did so grudgingly. She looked up at him all determined-like, then and said, "Alfred, I'm-"

"_Bonjour mon amis!_" came an annoying voice from behind Alfred.

He turned, saying with a mostly forked tongue, "Hello, Francis. Wonderful to see you today! Hahaha!" His heroic laughter was just barely hiding his embarrassment.

Francis then nonchalantly peeked behind Alfred, then exclaimed, "Ah! You have the Ms. Kirkland with you?" He looked into her eyes, then said "_Vous semblez bel aujourd'hui_!" he said, giving her a perverse look.

"Bloody frog!" she yelled. "You think I don't know when I'm being made fun of, even if it's not my language! Alfred!"

"Yes Iggy?" said Alfred, with a slight ray of hope in his voice that they'd be able to eat at last. His hamburger was getting stone cold.

She had a slightly defeated, or annoyed (most likely both) look on her face."I have to lecture this damn frog until he grows either some manners, or a healthy dose of respect, self or otherwise. Whichever comes first." He watched as Iggy grabbed Francis's tie, hauling him down the hallway.

The American shrugged.

"Whatever." He said aloud to himself. "I'll just go eat with Yao~!" Yao Wang was the big sister in a large family of Asians. There were a bunch of cousins who lived with her and Kiku, her little sister. Like that one that tried to grope Britta that one time, thought Alfred.

Ahhh... good times...

He was on his 3rd hamburger when he heard a scream from somewhere. "Britta!" he said a little too loudly.

'Shit', thought Alfred, 'Where is she now'...

* * *

-Exit flashback mode-

* * *

As she watched him turn and run, the Englishwoman glared at Francis with such intensity, that he almost left her alone.

Almost.

But then he leaned close to her, where she was still sitting on the ground, looking at the door. She looked up too late as she was swept up in one fell swoop by Francis. He pressed his lips to her in an attempt to show her how he felt.

He kissed her with all of the emotions he had welled inside of the deepest reaches of his soul from since he met her to this point in time.

* * *

**Well, I felt kinda bad that the first story was so short and all, so I made this one longer. I'm not sure what direction exactly it's going in. If you read them consecutively, you'll see a difference in the writing styles. I write differently if I don't write all in one setting. Sorry for any confusion! **

**Yes. Francis is a victim of a one-sided love. It's his own fault! Poor Britta...**

**About the name: ****Brittania Arthur Kirkland **

**I didn't feel like putting too much effort into the name. I don't like the name Brittney, but Britta is fine. And it fits still. In case some of you can't picture what she looks like, she has:**

**-Green eyes.**

**-Slightly less but still bushy eyebrows.**

**-About somewhere between 48 inches and 55 inches tall.**

**-Sort of scrawny, as her male form is, but that's expected.**

**Anything else you want to know?**

**Reviews would make me very happy, and it would only take a moment of your time.**

**\(^ _^)/**

**Bleach-Drinking Hetalian out!

* * *

**

**::Edit::  
Dammit.. I kept using Iggy instead of Britta... so I replaced it.  
I have a feeling changing it will come to bite me in the ass later. :T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A third pointless title

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARICTERS!!**

**And for those of you who are interested, any ideas for stories would be accepted.**

**I have a few more after this saga though.... To go along with this saga!! **

**POV= Point of view**

**(in the story's beginning, it's a Tuesday.**

**The second half is a Friday)**

* * *

(Britta's pov)

No Alfred!! It's all a big mistake, she thought. She quickly sent one of her venomous glares to Francis. He stared at her in return, but after she looked away, he began to approach her.

Suddenly she was lifted from the ground, into Francis's personal space. He looked into her eyes, most likely with what he thought was passion, but his feelings were dead-set on one thing. The one thing she didn't want to give him. Her first kiss. But he took it anyway. Well, he was French. So it was expected that he could kiss. But she didn't want this.

He was more of a brother to her than anything. She did not lust after this frog. She started to push against him, but he was too strong. She couldn't get away!! Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!! She thought. This bastard needs to let go!!!

* * *

(Hercules's pov kinda, and their thoughts in his head)

The door opened a second time. And this time it was Hercules who came in. It was because he had mixed up his lunch and his cat, grabbing only one, not both.... a nap would be good now...

Wait. What's in the corner? It looked like.... Francis? And some girl. No. Hold on, I can remember this, were the thoughts going through his head. Not just some girl.

Britta, as she liked to go by, looked like she was struggling. ...Trying to get away maybe? Thoughts like these continued to flow through his ever tired head. Better be on the safe side and get Francis off of her, he finally decided.

So he walked up to the Frenchman and lifted him up by the scruff of his collar. Similar to his cats, he thought. Britta slumped down to the ground, free of her perverted burden.

"Francis," said Hercules with a firm undertone to his voice. "What the fuck?"

Francis looked as though he did not expect this to happen. "_Venez, venez_"(come, come) he spouted hurriedly, "_S-__Sûrement vous savez pardonner et oublier_?" (s-surely you know how to forgive and forget?)

"No." the Greece man responded. "I don't." He looked over at Britta to see if she was ok. After putting a hand out to help her up, he could see that she was crying profusely.

"Ghuh cajj muh uhbba!" she was mumbling over and over.

Hercules picked up Francis again, and led the devastated brit out of the class. They were headed to the office. Its good, thought Hercules, that I know how to go about this school's secret paths.

She was really saying "I was kissed by my brother".

* * *

A few days later......

(Alfred's pov)

Francis had been suspended. No reason had been given to the students.

Iggy hadn't returned to school since Francis left.

Iggy... is ok, right? She's not injured or hurt or dead or something, right? Right!! Why was he being all sad? He was the hero!!

"Ah !!" he laughed. The whole class turned to look at him.

"Shut up!" yelled the teacher. "I'm trying to run a freaking class!! Don't I deserve respect, and quiet, and bla, bla bla bla bla!!" "Yakkity yak yak yak!!"

Stupid teacher. He was just trying to cheer himself up. Ah well. It doesn't matter what that downer said!! Nothing can spoil my mood!, thought Alfred, Because I finally get to see Iggy again!!(insert happy dance)!! Well, Iggy wasn't coming to school today, but he was going to surprise her with a visit!! She loves surprises!!

No, he thought as he fidgeted. She absolutely hates surprises. I'll borrow Kiku's cell phone to tell her I'm coming over...he pondered further. And eventually, the bell rang. He rushed off to find the Japanese girl. He found her talking to Hercules. They sounded like they were having a hush-hush conversation. Well, there's no time like the present!!, thought Alfred stupidly.

"Hello to the all of you!!!" he shouted as he ran up. "Kiku??"

"Hai!" said the surprised Asian. She caught herself, and then restated the answer."I mean, yes?"

"Can I please borrow your phone? Mattie's not here today, and mine's dead." Alfred continued rambling.

Kiku started fishing around in her bag for it. "Who are you calling? If you don't mind me asking." Hercules was waiting patiently, if not nodding off.

"Ah hahahaha!!" Laughed Alfred cheerfully. "Why, I'm calling Iggy!!"

Suddenly, Kiku stopped rustling in the bag. She looked up at Hercules and asked, "Should I tell him?". But he only shook his head. "He should hear it from her."

Alfred was laughing as this conversation was going on, and therefore missed what could have prevented a catastrophe.

Kiku handed Alfred the phone, and he quickly dialed Iggy's number.

A strained, defeated voice came off of the other end of the phone, "Hello? Who is this?"

* * *

**Ah ha!! I Cliff-hung you!! I'm sorry if this story sucks, because I think it does, but since I wrote it at 2 in the morning I hope I'll be pardoned by you, dearest reader. (today beith 2/20/2010, technically.) It was mostly filler, and I hate sad things. So I don't know why my story is behaving like this....**

**Yes. France is a horrible person in this story. I blame Broadville. And I kept forgetting to translate what little French was on the others. Sorry!! This time I remembered. I'll make him have a happy ending in the next story I make. Or not. I hate France. Go Spain!!**

**Next up: Flashback time!! To Britta's and Francis's childhood!! Maybe I'll be nice and show when Alfred came into their lives.... or not. KoLkOlKoLkOlKoLkOlKoLkOl!!**

**I've seen people from all over the world have read my story, most of those places I know only because of Hetalia, and I promise to give it a good ending!! (It won't be over too soon, though...)**

**Reviewing would encourage my typing speed to double!! So don't be afraid to click that button!!**

**\(O_o)**

**(A very tired) Bleach-Drinking Hetalian out!**

**P.S. What is a hit on the story? I'm new to the computer world, and stupid to its terms.**


	4. Chapter 4

What Francis did over his break.

**Now read and review please!! Also, Hercules is Greece, if you didn't know. And Kiku is Japan. And at the beginning, Alfred's voice sounds different on the phone. That's why Britta didn't recognize him. By the way, Francis is a rich kid. His father is a big CEO somewhere. His mother is dead.**

* * *

(Britta's pov)

"Yes," she replied sadly to the phone call. "This is the Kirkland residence. How may I help you?"

"Ah hahahaha!!" Laughed a voice at the end of the line. "Well for starters, you could say I can come over." the strangely familiar voice chirped. The hell?.... who could this be? Have her days off effected her this badly?

"Why not." she said after a short pause. Then, "Who is this again?"

"Its Alfred," said the voice, and it made her star at the phone in front of her in horror. "Iggy!! I'll be over there in a jiffy!! Just wanted to see if you were ok with me coming and all!"

-click-

Doot. Doot. Doot.

* * *

(Francis's pov. Ok go!)

Francis was laying out on his king-sized bed. He was staring into space, and just thinking about what he did. His father had put him under house arrest until his suspension was over, and a month still after that. He didn't know why he was being punished this badly. His father hated her for some reason, ever since the time Francis let Britta into the mansion.

Francis could not be mad at Britta, though. He could never be mad at her. Because how could he? He loved her. That, and this ordeal was his fault technically....

Rejection, thy name is Britta. He isn't used to this bitter taste, he thought dramatically. He usually managed to get any girl he wanted into his... well, let's say bedroom for now. But he had known Britta for too long. She knew his weaknesses and strengths far too well for him to pull a stunt like that and it would actually work... He still remembered when they were young. Things were so much simpler back then, he morbidly pondered.

~~Childhood flashback time!!~~

_"Francis!" a voice said. "Oi!! Francis!" it was Britta. He looked out of his window to see her standing in the nearby bushes. He jumped out of the(first story) window, then he smiled at her. She had came in her pirate outfit for some reason. "Let's go play!" she said, smirking. She would have made a good real pirate, thought Francis. So he took her hand, kissed it, and said,_ "_Mais naturellement, ma dame_."_(But of course, my lady)._

_Her immediate reaction to this was a blank stare. Ella est trop!(she is too much), he thought affectionately. But when he looked back over at her, her face was getting red. Her brows were scrunching together. She was starting to cry._

_"Egad!!" he said. "Britta, dearest, what is the matter?" worry was thick in his voice as he bent down to eye level with the girl._

_"Y-you frooooggg!!" she said loudly. It's a good thing his nurse was still away, because he didn't want to be seen making a girl cry. Especially if he didn't know why. _

_"Quel est erroné, Britta ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?" (What is wrong, Britta? Why do you cry?) said Francis. _

_"Yo-you keep speaking in some weird language, an I don't know what your sayin, an I'm hungry!!" she managed to hiccup between sobs. Her green eyes were blurry from crying._

_That was why she was crying? thought Francis, genuinely surprised at the notion.. Girls are strange, he thought, to cry over something trivial like that. You would never see him crying like that._

_"There there, mon petit." (my little one) Would you like to come in for snacks? We are having cake and tea today..." he bribed to her, a hint of a smile growing on his face._

_"Tea?" she said, eyes drying at once. "I guess..."_

_"Mervielleux!!(Wonderful!)" he exclaimed just a little too happily. There was a catch, and Britta could feel it coming. "And, I am sorry, But my father is against pirates of any kind. So do you please change?..."_

_She sighed. "For you Frog (and the prospect of tea), I'll change." She promptly, and grudgingly, started undressing._

_Right in front of him._

_He turned around, a blush rising on his face. He had accidentally seen her naked once, and he wasn't wanting to go through pain like that ever again. She hits too damn hard for a girl. Or maybe I'm just weak... ,he thought._

_"Well?" said the voice from behind him. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!!" _

_He looked at her again. She was wearing a white shirt, and a nee-high pair of shorts. She looked so adorable!!, he thought. They hung the pirate outfit on a tree, so that it wouldn't get soiled. He then led her into his house. His nurse was the first of his father's staff that he saw._

_His nurse had been wondering where he was, fretting anxiously. She didn't make too big of a deal though, because the boss wouldn't be too happy to know the young master was missing. She was about to give him a good talking too that he wouldn't soon forget. But then she saw Britta standing meekly behind him. She was staring up at her, holding on to the young master's shirt sleeve. The maid looked in the young master's eyes, and saw a silent plea that was practically screaming "Please don't embarrass me!!"_

_"Hello there!" she said cheerfully to the little one._

_"Hullo there." said the little one cautiously. She stared at the maid. "I'm Britta. Who're you?" _

_And the maid replied, "I'm Francis's nurse. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Since the introductions were done, Francis stated "Could you please get us some cake, and some tea to go with it?" he turned to Britta." You like earl grey the best, right Britta?" The brit nodded._

_His nurse ran off, and Francis took Britta to the Gazebo to eat. When the maid came down she gave them, their food, and then their privacy._

_Britta was eating peacefully, content with the snacks .A joyful expression was cast all over her face. Francis was staring at her happily, and was about to offer his own cake to her after she was done. But then, a figure loomed over them. His shadow made both children look up at the same time._

_"And just who is this?" The older man boomed, filling Francis with dread. Unlike Francis, this Frenchman had black hair sleeked down. He was a harsh man, who did not fool around as you, the reader, thought he did."What kind of scum are you consorting yourself with this time, Francis?"._

_Britta stared at him. After a minute, she spoke up. "I am Brittania Arthur Kirkland!! I am an English gentlewoman from the England in the United Kingdom of Great Briton. The real question here," she said as she looked into the surprised man's eyes, "Is who exactly are you?" Francis smiled at her bravery, beaming proudly._

_He laughed. Francis hated that laugh, and his smile instantly fell. It was full his father's idea that he thought all people who weren't rich are ignorant. He just hated his father altogether. He wasn't the boisterous, happy man he had been when mother was alive, Francis thought._

_"And you Francis," said the man "are skipping out on your homeschooling, aren't you?" Francis looked up at him. "__Vous vous rendez compte que votre petit ami enfreint, droit?_ _Je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle est partie. "_

_(You realize that your little friend is trespassing, right? I think it's about time for her to leave.)_

_Britta looked worried. Even though she couldn't understand what he just said, she could still see Francis's face . His expression became morbid fast. She stood, then took Francis's hand in her own. She started dragging him away, but the man called something out before Francis turned. "Soyez de retour avant l'obscurité, Francis." _

_They reached the woods, and the man was gone when they looked back._

_Francis turned to her, and saw her trying to get her pirate outfit out of the tree. He took it from the tree, and handed it to her. "Thank you." she mumbled after getting her suit. She ran._

_But he didn't want her to go. So why should he let her leave? He ran after her, and yelled: "_ _Veuillez ne pas me laisser encore! !" (please do not leave me yet!!)_

_She stopped in mid run, and looked back. "My brothers are calling me," she managed to say between gasps. Francis heard nothing, but waited for her to finish. "and they sent Frier after me." he saw nothing when she pointed at the 'creature'._

_She started off again, "Goodbye!!" she called, then she was gone. _

_"Je t'aime." he said softly._

_(I love you)_

_~~flashback over!! (for now)~~_

Even as a young child, he had still cared about her immensely, mused Francis.

"Oui, Je t'aime, Britta." he said sadly to himself. "But I've made a mistake in telling you so..."

(yes, I love you Britta)

* * *

**Frier is a centaur. I may bring him up again.**

**I now feel kinda bad for making Francis a villain. It's because I watched this Hetalia mad.**

**.com/watch?v=vX0RKzwmTCE&feature=related**

**I thought it was good, but Francis will remain the bad guy. **

**I used babel fish for the translations, and if I'm wrong, then I'm sorry.**

**I had a dream!!! And it was the flashback. The dream was just so vivid that I had to write every detail I remembered. I'm sorry that it's so long!! Britta's voice sounds literally like a female version of Arthur's, just so you know. **

**I like to think of this chapter as filler. And the next one will be those days from Britta's pov. I'm sorry if I'm moving the story too fast, but this is my first story. I don't know how to pace myself.**

**I may base one-shots eventually about them...**

**Am I being uncharacteristic with my writing? I'm American, so Alfred's pov is easiest to write. I think I'm failing on Britta and Francis. I may have to make the rest of the story from Alfred's pov... comments?**

**I need criticisms to whip me into shape!! Reviews are the fuel of a fan fiction writer.**

**Alfred: Why are you making Iggy a victim?**

**Me: You need a damsel in distress. **

**Alfred: -Nods- Well, I am a hero!! Ah hahahaha!!**

**Me: And besides that, I just write what the story tells me too!!**

**Britta: I don't want to be a bloody damsel!! Change me right now, git!!**

**Me: I can't.**

**Britta: -glares- And why not?**

**Me: Because I can't change characters at will, I'm not god!!**

**Britta: .-_ .-**

**Alfred: -glomps Britta- At least Iggy is mine!!**

**Me: -Bows to reader- I'm sorry if this story is bad. Like I said, It's my first real story. And I just needed to write it somewhere. But I thought others would want to enjoy it too.**

**( ' w ')**

**I'll post the next one very soon.**

**I'm working on it now.**

**Bleach-Drinking Hetalian out!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A fifth pointless title.

**Yes, all Francis did over his 'off time' was think about Britta. Foolish villain!! **

**I made Britta a crybaby. I apologize!! It was unintentional!! Forgive me, reader!! ~**

**Also, I just saw that I spelled Gakuen wrong. I'll change it. **

* * *

For the days she was at home.....(after the 'incident')

--

The only time she thought of the 'incident' over her break was when she got home that day. "Stupid Wino Bastard..." She kept saying. "He needs to learn what boundaries are...". And was in unknowing denial. But she forgot the incident by the time she woke up in the morning.

She didn't have that much contact with people for the rest of her time off. Her parents were out of town on another honeymoon, and her siblings were in the world somewhere. The twins were somewhere in town, but she'd rather not have them over.

She wasn't really alone, though.

She still had her fairy friends.

~~In the woods around her house~~

"Britta," a soft voice spoke. "It's been a while since I've seen you here." Looking up, Britta saw a pure white unicorn, and it seemed larger than when she had last seen it.

"Aerith?" she said happily. Her eyes lit up like a child in a toy store, "I haven't seen you since you were a fawn!" She stood and hugged it, nuzzling her face into its long locks of hair. "You're so big and soft now!!"

"Wasn't I then, too?" said Aerith."Your certainly not the child you were then, either." said the unicorn softly. But, no. That wasn't Aerith's voice. The voice came from behind the unicorn.

It was a guardian of the forest. They were most seen by the Norse in mythology, but some were better hidden than others. They had spoken to her a lot when she was small. How long has it been since I visited the forest?, thought Britta.

"It's getting dark. And that means you should go home now." The spirit advised. Turning her around whilst nudging her homeward.

"Awww. But I just found you guys again," whined Britta. (Not something she did often....) She looked back, but they were gone. "Damn. Just when I found someone interesting to talk to." So she left for home.

She spent the rest of the time off reading, drinking tea, and napping. There was a visit from some fairies as well, but she'd rather not talk about that....

~^*^~ (After the phone call for Britta)

'Doot. Doot. Doot.'

"Alfred's... coming... here?" she managed to say as she put the phone down. She took a good look at her house. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't clean either. She freaked out.

"Should I make him a cake? Should I clean up? Should I tell him not to come over?" she fretted over this for a bit until something flew in her window. It was a green rabbit with wings. It sat on her shoulder and said to her, "Calm yourself! You won't get anything done if you keep this up."

Britta looked at it. "Should I make him a cake?" she asked it.

"Only if you'll give me a slice." it retorted good naturedly.

She smiled, calmed by the atmosphere the rabbit always brought with him. Patting its head briefly, she thanked it and went to work.

"I should clean my house while it cooks, though." And so she mumbled instructions to herself and prepared it, burning the cake without realizing it.

~*^*~ (What Alfred did after the call)

"Thank you!!" he said to Kiku as he walked away from her and Hercules. "So I'm coming over...." he said to himself, a blush rising on his face. Should he bring something as a gift? He sorta invited himself over, but she said yes.

He shook his head until he stopped blushing. "I'll ask a professional what I should get her!!" he yelled in the hallway, elated that he had reached a decision. He was receiving glances and stares as he sped off.

"Feli!!!!" said the American when he reached his destination.

"Ve?~~" said the adorable Italian questioningly. She was a thin brunet who seemed to have her eyes closed mostly all of the time, and there was always one curl sticking out of her head. She was currently going out with a guy named... uh.... she called him Doitsu for some reason. That's all Alfred could remember.

"I need advice!" Whined Albert, making Felicia interested in where this was going. Not that she showed it.

"Ok then." Felicia said, knowing who he was going to talk about. "I'll listen. Sit." and Alfred sat in the desk next to hers.

Alfred began, "Yay!! Now my friend, definitely not me, is going to a friend's house.. and-"

"Is the friend a girl?" interrupted the Italian, smiling.

"Wow! How did you know that?" he exclaimed stupidly. "Yeah, and she's been gone for a while, and I, uh, my friend just called her and wants to know what to do now." he said, barely correcting himself.

"Well, I think you should get her something she would like. But make it a food." Then the Italian got an exited look on her face. "I could make pasta for her!!" And she started talking about pasta, and different types of pasta, and pasta related stories.

Alfred stood, "Thanks for the advice, Feli!! I'll tell my friend!!"

As he was leaving, she said to him "Good luck with Britta." and Alfred automatically said, without thinking "I'll tell her you said hi!!"

And he left. Not comprehending the advice at all. "I'll get her hamburgers!!" he said to himself.

Felicia's blonde walked by the American. "Shouldn't you get her something she needs?" he had overheard the conversation, and was not surprised by Alfred's startled reaction.

"Ah hahahaha hahahaha!!" laughed Alfred nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about!!" Damn, he thought. Why was this getting around?...

He ran off, leaving the German in his dust. "What was that about, Felicia?" he asked the one who'd been waiting for him.

"I told you to call me Feli, Doitsu!! And besides, I'm just helping a lovesick fool." said Felicia innocently, standing to leave.

~back to Alfred~

"Mattie!!" a voice said.

Mattie was glomped from behind, in a running tackle/hug. Alfred was this shy girl's twin brother. She was much shyer and reserved than her older brother. Her hair was slightly wavy, and her eyes had a purple tint. Otherwise though, anyone could see the resemblance. Even though she was shorter than him, she's been mistaken for him more than once. They were separated for a few years, and while she lived in Canada with the mom, Alfred lived in America with the dad.

"Alfred," she said quietly, completely immune to his attacks. "What do you want." Sighing as though defeated.

"I need some advice, Mattie!!" said Alfred. He took out a burger, eating it while waiting for her to respond.

"I can't help you now," said the Canadian. "I need to be somewhere. Just get Britta hamburgers, because I know your dying to anyway." and she promptly left.

"Mattie knows me WAY too well." said Alfred. But he loved his sister for it.

* * *

**The twins are North and South Ireland. Any good name ideas? I'll also take some for her other brothers, cause I'm clueless in that area. I might bring the family up later... or not. I'm undecided.**

**I know how the last chapter for this story will go, but writing the middle of stories was never my strong suit. Forgive me!! And thank you, spell check! I know where it'll end, but not where it's going.**

**Yes, Canada is a girl. I have an idea for who to put her with, and it's either gonna be Prussia x Canada or France x Canada. And Alfred loves his little sister!! But there's nothing wrong with that. **

**I forgot Germany's name. Can someone tell me what it is? I made Italy a girl, and one who is wise on relationships. Germany x Italy forever!! I tried to write her character correctly, but I think I failed. More gender bending awaits!! **

**I saw someone who said on one of their stories would accept artwork for their story. I will too! But I have high standards!~~~ But beggars can't be choosers either...**

**I thank all who have read up to this point. If you enjoyed it, thank you!! If you didn't, I'm sorry my story sucks, but I just felt like writing it.**

**\( w)/**

**Bleach-Drinking Hetalian out!!**

**See that button there? Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A sixth pointless title

**Sorry for the wait!! I've been in trouble, but waiting makes my mind work better, kay?**

**And I am not Hetalia's creator, ****Hidekaz Himaruya is. If I was the creator.... well let's just be glad I wasn't the creator.**

* * *

(Alfred's pov.)

"IGGGGGGGYYYY!!!" shouted a happy American. "I've come for you!!!"

A few steps, and then the door opened. Alfred looked, and then stared at Britta. She was wearing an adorable apron, British-flag print, and was holding a whisk of some sort. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, a few loose hairs falling across her face.

He was blushing.

And so was she. She looked so adora-

'NO!!' He said to himself after he caught up his thoughts. 'You must not think of Iggy like that!!'

Then a little voice in his head said, 'But what if she thinks of you like that? What then?'

'I would tell her how I feel.' he said determinedly to the voice. It giggled as a response.

"Hello?" a voice took him out of his thoughts. She was looking at him skeptically. "Well you're not just going to stand outside all day, now are you?"

He started blushing harder. But then she started yelling out of nowhere at his head. "Why are you saying that to him!! Go away you wanker!!" And she started waving her whisk at the general area of his head.

"Wha?" he said, surprised and hurt. He started walking away.

"No!" she said. He turned. "I was talking to this!! He needs to but out!!"He looked at her, and she seemed to be holding something in her hand, even though nothing was there.

Alfred sighed. "It's ok." he said, patting her head. "I can't help it that you're crazy!! That's why I lo-" he stopped himself. He rubbed his neck, "I mean.. uh.."

Alfred noticed that Iggy. was scolding whatever was in her hand. He realized that she hadn't heard him. Right?

He went inside. and she followed. "Since you're a guest, I made tea and scones. I also started making a cake...." she continued talking but Alfred didn't pay attention, for he blanked out at the words 'I cooked'.

He was probably looking stupid, because she was looking at him again. Seeming to question his sanity.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! I better get going!!" he managed to say. He was having ghost pains in his stomach from the last time he ate Iggy's food.

She looked horrified. "Please don't go!!" by the looks of her she was near crying. He better get down to the bottom of this...

"I was only kidding Iggy!! And did you say food?" said the American. She seemed to brighten at his enthusiasm.

"Yes" she picked up a brown(?) lump. "Try it! I'll get the tea." and he took the lump while she ran off.

"Through the teeth and past the gums," he said fearfully. "I'm sorry tummy, but here it comes..."

He took a bite.

He was out like a light.

* * *

(Britta's pov)

Britta was thinking rapidly when she was taking the cake out of the oven. She didn't notice that it was burnt, or that it looked like it should never be eaten by any organic being.

Why was he staring at me like that? His eyes looked hungry...... That damned Alfred didn't have to cause such a ruckus! And that damned green rabbit was trying to put ideas into his head..... and this damned food was more trouble than it was worth.

**THUNK**

What was that man up to now?! He wasn't allowed over for years because he broke her mother's vase. He wasn't even supposed to be over, especially they were the only people here.

"ALFRED! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" she shouted from the kitchen.

No response.

"ALFRED!! ANSWER ME, BEFORE I COME IN THERE!!" annoyance was laced in with anger in her voice.

Quiet.

She walked into the dining room, where she left him to start on the scones. She saw a bite taken out of the scone, but Alfred was draped on the floor in a fetal position, moaning softly. "Uhrghhh...." was all he could manage.

She sighed. This happened every time he came over. What was the cause but illness. No, it was definitely not her cooking. He wouldn't faint over her cooking because she can cook, no matter what Francis said.

She sighed again. She reached down to Alfred, trying to pick him up. "He's too damn heavy." She grunted. It was a wasted effort. Almost.

She managed to drag him to the couch. Now, how to get him onto it....

"Never mind that his head bumped into a few things." said an annoying green rabbit. "He's pretty stupid already."

"That may be," said Britta, "But he can't get any more stupid then he already is. Now can you help me pick him up please?"

"Nevar!!!!" said the rabbit. But after a quick thunk on the head, it helped gladly. Then ran like hell.

She watched it leave. "What am I going to do with you, Alfred?" she didn't even try to hide the affection in her voice.

She sat down next to the couch, closely to Alfred. He was sleeping now. He looked like the child he once was when he was asleep. His face was still slightly scrunched, but it was peaceful. Unlike when he was awake.....

She said aloud, "I'm glad you came over, but why?" She thought back to the dreaded incident. She managed to keep Hercules quiet, mind that he told Kiku. That was a given. He was going to find out eventually. But would she be the one to tell him? She wasn't sure she could be serious in front of him.

She looked at his bookbag. It seemed to overflow, but it was zipped. She reached over, and opened it.

"Goddamn it. He brought backup." The bookbag was full of hamburgers. Those stupid little grease balls that he couldn't get enough of. She took one out, and placed it on Alfred's forehead. He smiled.

She blushed. She kept staring at him for a bit.

Gently, gradually, she laid her head on Alfred's stomach. It was so warm....

* * *

**Fear my cliffhangers!! Mu hu wah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! x3**

**I'm so very sorry for the delay!! My mom banned me from computerizing. I had to sneak around her like a ninja to type all of this!!**

**I'll be putting out the next chapter tonight. That I can guarantee. And it shall be epic.**

**Please review!! I need reviews!! (Don't ask me why, though.) I need criticism, but don't tell me to die if you think my story stinks.**

**( ^ o^)~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you for reading!! You don't know how happy it makes me that people enjoy my work!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A seventh pointless title.

**Please enjoy, and review!! x3**

* * *

Warm......

Alfred looked up, and saw a hamburger on his head. "Sweet!!" he picked up the burger, but slowly, because his insides were having a civil war against the scone he ate. He took a bite of the burger, feeling instantly restored!! "Hero beam!" he shouted, with not a bit of logic behind why.

But he felt a light weight on his stomach, so he looked down.

A furious blush spread across his face. "I-Ig-gg-gy?" he sputtered. She was adorable!! Her small, childlike features were complimented by the crease that always seemed to be in between her eyebrows. It made her seem just irresistible!!

He slapped himself. "I will never think of her like that!! I am her hero!!" his cheek was still stinging as he picked up the Brit gently. He placed her on the other side of the couch and scrunched up on his half.

The voice started again. 'She likes you, she likes you, she likes you!!'

"Voice," said the American. "Does Iggy really like me?" Alfred, he thought to himself, you are officially as crazy as Iggy.

'What reason do I have to lie, Alfred?' said the voice temptingly.. 'And even If I was lying, you know that you want to believe me.....' The voice stopped after that.

He ate six burgers worth of staring at Iggy. He could feel her warmth, no matter how far he scooted away on the couch. He couldn't stand it any more . He started to scoot closer.

He scooted closer, And started blushing.

And closer, redder.

AND CLOSER!! HE WAS PINK WITH BLUSH!!

He was nearly on top of her, but supporting himself with the couch.

He leaned in, getting ever closer to her face.

~Britta's naptime dream...~

_She was in a forest._

_Her outfit seemed to be a white cloak, and she had wings. She was holding a wand, and when she reached for her head she felt a halo. Alfred seemed to be dressed similar to Superman.._

_Except that he had American flag-patterned bowers over his pants._

_A croak._

_She looked up, and saw a giant frog!! It had blonde hair, and stubble was growing out of its chin. It was Francis!! _

_"J'AURAI VOS RÉGIONS ESSENTIELLES ! !"_

_(I will have your vital regions) It croaked._

_"OH NO YOU WON'T!!" Shouted Alfred. _

_"HERO BEAM!!!"_

_He opened his mouth, and an American flag shot out, hitting Francis square in the face._

_Britta couldn't just stand there, so she started waving her wand. _

_"Don't just sit there looking adorable!!" said Alfred. "Use... BRITTANIA BEAM!!" he started chucking hamburgers out of nowhere at the frog/Francis._

_So she held up her hands to her temples, stared at frog/Francis, and stated timidly:_

_"Britannia beam?"_

_Beams shot out of her eyebrows, and hit the frog square in the forehead._

_"GROAWGH!!" is cried in anguish. Apparently, the frogs weapon was banter._

_"Britta likes you!!" Said the frog haughtily, "And she hates me!!" he said with more than a tinge of sadness._

_She looked at him to see his reaction."I will never think of her like that!! I am her hero!!"_

_'[]' __**minus 59 health to Britta**_

_She was shocked. But she remembered this was a dream. Some sort of one of Alfred's videogames. The battle was continuing, and then it stopped at Alfred's win._

_Francis was croaking "I have lost the battle, but not the war!!" as he cowardly hopped away._

_She looked up, because she was really warm . Alfred was hugging her. "Now how about a kiss for your hero?" he said in a very you-know-your-in-a-dream-because-this-person-would-never-say-that-in-real-life way. _

_She was kissed by surprise again. But this time, she didn't mind too much._

~Britta's dream is over, Alfred's pov again, with slight 3rd person objective!!~

He kissed her!! He wasn't quite sure if it counted if the girl was asleep, but it counted for him. He was sure he was blushing madly!!

He couldn't hide this fact anymore. It had been in him for as long as he remembered, if not before then.

"When she wakes up, I'm telling her how I feel!!" said Alfred determinedly.

"About what?" said a sleepy voice. Alfred turned, to see Britta stand warily.

"And how did I get on the couch?" Alfred stared at her, and they blushed, oblivious of the reason why the other was blushing.

"I have a few things to tell you as well." Said Britta.

'Hot-diggity damn!!' thought Alfred. 'Just get on with it!!'

"You came over because I wasn't here this week, correct?" she said.

He had completely forgotten about that."Of course, Iggy!! Why?"

"Well," said the Brit sadly "I couldn't stand being at... there."

"Why, no one likes going to school!!" said the American, trying to be cheerful.

"Alfred. Francis kissed me, and I told him not to, but he did anyway." She saw a look that was a mix of horror and fury cross Alfred's face. "I'm so sorry, Alfred."

She let out the tears she had held in for so long. Alfred hugged her to his chest, letting only a single tear fall from behind his glasses.

* * *

**Two in one night, for my wonderful fans. I'll start on the storyline again on the next one.**

**The dream was aligned with Alfred talking to himself. Her dream was another of my dreams. The Brittania and Hero beams are real, you just have to know where to look...**

**Alfred: So now I'm a person who takes advantage of sleeping girls? **

**Me: No, just Britta.**

**Britta: That doesn't make it correct!!**

**Me: Bed-time..... my dreams will tell me what to do next...**

**_ _ -zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Britta: Damned writer....**

**Alfred: *hugs Britta* You didn't mind me kissing you, did you Iggy? *puppy dog eyes***

**Britta: '//// '**

**Please tell me your thoughts and opinions via le review button. Otherwise Britta will fall prey to puppy dog eyes!!**

**I'll try to put an epic battle between Alfred and Francis. Expect the unexpected. And vote on my poll weather you want Prussia x Canada or France x Canada. I'd prefer PruCan myself, if no one votes. But if you agree, vote anyway please. **


	8. Chapter 8

An eighth pointless title

**I need to write this before it escapes my head!! *writes like a madwoman***

**It stars off sad, but gets happy at the end. Like a hangover.**

**Pardon the depressing mood, but it will get better. =3**

* * *

(Alfred's pov)

Hero.

Pfft.

He couldn't even protect Britta from her so called friends. What could he do against enemies? Francis was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Alfred was a fool to not expect Francis to try this. It shows how much of a sentimental sap he was. He knew that Francis loved her. He thought that Francis would respect Britta's feelings, as Alfred himself had.

_"There's a fine line between friends and lovers"_ Francis had told him once. It might've been 5th grade, for all Alfred could remember. _"And what would that be?"_ he remembered responding. _"Why, the presence, or lack of, amore!" _Francis had jokingly said_. _Alfred had laughed at that then.

But he couldn't laugh now. Not with his beloved Brit crying on him.

Now was the time for action.

For him to be a REAL hero. A hero that could make Britta proud.

~*^*~

(Britta's pov) (or Alfred's) (or both. I can't tell....)

She was crying on Alfred, and he hadn't said anything. He just held her softly, like she was going to break.

She cried, all of her confusion and anger, along with her sadness and feelings of betrayal staining his shirt. And as her tears dried into nothing she sat there. She was tired, but she couldn't worry Alfred anymore.

She finally looked up at Alfred, and she saw determination, mixed with anger on his face.

That was never a good thing, thought Britta.

...but he was glaring at a blank wall, so everything must be fine......

He noticed that she stopped crying.

"Are we all better now?" he said quietly.

She only shook her head yes. He had transfixed her with his gaze.

"Would you like me to get you something?" concern laced his voice. "I mean, I know it's your house and all. But still...." and he was slowly returning to normal, Britta noted. She should do the same.

Sighing, she managed to say "Yes please." though it was barely audible.

'Wait,' she thought. 'Why the fuck should I be sad?' she pondered on this thought until he returned with her drink. He expected to see her still sad.

But she had a new fire in her eyes. Alfred smiled at this. 'But it was a sad smile', thought Britta.

So she stood, startling Alfred slightly. "Wait, what are yo-" he tried to say as she stood on her coffee table.

"THAT FROG'S NOT GOING TO GET THE BEST OF THIS BRIT!!" she was standing on a table, yelling to the sky. "I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I'M JERKED AROUND BY A FRENCHIE!" she shook her fist comically.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Alfred broke out in laughter, a sparkle returning to his features.

Britta smirked, turning to look at Alfred. "It was a promise, I hope you know." she said, her natural attitude returning gradually, breaking the tension.

He was still laughing, but not as hard, and was now now holding his ribs. "Oh, I believe you."

It was as if they were children again. The only thing missing was.... AH HA!! The last tension breaker! Her ultimate 'This'll cheer up Alfred for sure' plan! Her last resort: TICKLING!!

So while he was still distracted, laughing, she lunged!!

"Tickletickletickleticle!!" she said, her battle cry unheard until the last minute, when it was too late.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" He was almost helpless. Britta knew all of his tickle spots, from years of practice. But this was from when they were still kids, and when they were of equal strength.

And when Alfred remembered that he was stronger, he somehow turned the tables. Now he was tickling Britta. She was having too much fun to notice that he was on top of her.

"Ah-ha, Iggy!!" he said, tickling her. "How do you like them apples?" she couldn't speak, for she was still laughing. Hard.

Bet she noticed after about another minute what predicament exactly she was in.

At which point, Alfred did too. A grandfather clock struck midnight.

They both started blushing like mad. The childish intent from the beginning of the fun had all but disappeared. "I'm sorry!!" Britta said, embarrassed.

"No!! It was me. I'm sorry..." said Alfred, turning so that Britta wouldn't see his blush.

She noticed that he was putting his jacket on when she recovered from her flustered composure. "Are you leaving?" she said, sadness threatening to return.

He looked at her, his tiredness showing in his face. "I have t- *yaaaawn* -o Iggy. It's WAY past my bedtime." He started to gather the rest of his things, taking out a hamburger- no, two.

"Here you *yaaaawn* go, Iggy." he said, throwing her a burger. He began to unwrap the other he was holding. He started walking like a zombie towards the door. A hungry zombie, who had demolished the burger by the time he actually reached the actual doorway.

"Thank you for coming over." said Britta. Her voice was turning morbid again. Alfred turned to look at her, sleepiness making him brave.

So he looked her square in the eye, and said "How do you feel about me, Iggy?". His voice was serious.

She was shocked. Britta couldn't find her bearings in time before the American spoke again.

He laughed in an attempt to hide his disappointment."Ah hahahaha!! Don't worry about it Iggy!!" he looked at his feet dejectedly.

"You didn't actually let me answer." said the Brit quietly. Alfred looked up, his childish face coming to haunt her.

"Alfred. I've really ....*mumblemumblemumbled..*" said Britta.

"What was that, Iggy?" said Alfred teasingly.

I've really *mumble mumbled* you for a long time." she said, embarrassment plain on her features.

"I didn't quite catch that Iggy." said a now happy, and wide awake, Alfred. "Could you speak up?" he said, bending down to her height.

"I SAID I'VE LIKED YOU FOR A LONG TIME, YOU AMERICAN GIT!!" said Britta, now completely flustered.

Alfred stood there. Britta was saddened by this reaction, but she held her ground.

A goofy grin spread over his features.

His eyes lit up like a child at a toy shop.

He looked at Britta, then put her in a warm hug. That she wasn't expecting.

"The truth is Iggy," he said when he was sure she wasn't kidding, "is that I have loved you since as far back as I can remember." He started blushing (AGAIN!!).

* * *

**Ahhh.... I feel pretty good about this story.**

**NOT!!**

**I don't get that many reviews, so my self confidence is very, VERY low....**

**It's my first story, so I would like opinions. Via review. Even just a little, "Good job!" would boost my self-confidence like crazy. (Maybe I'd update faster....)**

**Anywhoo.**

**Thank you for reading my story up to this point. It was originally going to have 5 chapters, but it works out better this way. Someone told me my pace was too fast. Thank you, critic!! Now my story is awesome!! **

**No... it stinks...**

**It stinks horribly. I'm so sorry!! There was too much blushing, wasn't there?**

**Alfred: Oh, don't mind us. We'll just stay this way until she updates.**

**Britta: 3/////3**

**Me: ( ^ _^)**

**I'll try to update soon!!**

***waves* **

**Me out!**


	9. Chapter 9

A ninth pointless title.

**Shuuuunnnn Francis!! Shun the nonbeliever!!**

**I hope you guys are imagining the people with their appointed accents, **

**(...because the story would seem kinda dull without it.....)**

**And I'll write Gilbert differently when the time comes. For now, enjoy the fluff!**

**" "= spoken words**

**' ' or ( ) = thought words**

**~~ = sing-song words**

**words by themselves = describes what's happening and where they are, or thought words.**

* * *

(Gilbert's Pov)

Gilbert was walking down the school hallways to his classroom. 'Francis was coming back today.' thought Gilbert. 'I must grace him with my awesome presence. Besides, if I didn't then who would?~'

**Bump**

"Maple!!" squeaked a voice. There was a falling noise after that.

'Something had bumped into him?!? Why can't they look where they were going? Awesomeness has higher priorities than looking where he was going!!'

Gilbert thought these things, but when he looked down to kill whosoever had bumped into him, he melted.

Bellow him was a thin girl. She was small in stature, huge-chested by what he could see protruding from under her hoodie(Hey, awesome has to think about these things, like his three meters.), and a lanky individual all together. She had a little curl coming out of her hair blonde and wavy hair, and he really wanted to touch it.... But he noticed that she was still on the ground, looking up at him. Were those... maple pattern panties?

"Uh....." he said wisely, dumbfounded by the cuteness of it all. OH THE HUMANITY!!

"C-can you please help me up, eh?" said the blonde, completely unaware of the awesome she was dealing with.

"Of course, little girl." Waitaminute... little girl? What was he, Francis? But the important thing was is that he managed to help her up. Time to turn on the charm....

"Thank you sir." she said. She had such a cute voice, thought Gilbert. She looked up at him. She was at least a foot-and-a-half shorter than him..."Did you know that you have a bird on your head?"

Another one? Thought the Albino. Why do people keep telling me that.. He felt around on his head, touching nothing but the awesome that was his hair.

"I mean since it's there and all, you probably would but-" the Girl was stuttering, eyes following the movement on his head. If he played his cards right... (But of course he would. He's awesome!)

"Nah, nothings there." he said. "By the way, the awesome me is Gilbert. So who are you?" the albino said. Yes! He said it! Now to finish playing it off... He started to pick up her things.

She sighed sadly. "Well, I'm Mattie. Most people know my brother, Alfred, or know me because of my brother, eh." She said this part sadly. "But he means well, and you have to love him for it..." but she said this part fondly.

"Alfred... the American?" said Gilbert. "But you sound different from him. What are you?"

"I'm Canadian. We kinda grew separately, what with the divorced parents, eh." said the girl meekly. "But you don't have to listen to me jabber. I'll go..." she said turning to pick up her things. She hadn't noticed that the Albino had done it for her. She looked at him holding her things, and started to blush a little.

He smirked. This broad is in the bag, thought Gilbert.

"Here you are," he said "You should probably get to class now, Mattie." He winked. "Wouldn't want the be tardy~~" he said.

She was blushing like wildfire now. Her red was that of the maple-leaf-on-red hoodie she was wearing. She said then, "Goodbye Gilbert." Well, best be off, he thought. "Wait!" she peeped. He turned, captivated even more by this girl.

"What grade are you in?" she was, as Antonio would put it, 'red like a tomato'.

"Glad you finally asked!" he pointed to himself with his thumb as he said, "The awesome me, (Insert epic pause) is a Junior."

She lit up slightly. Her quiet voice said "Well that's good news! So am I. May we meet again soon." and she rushed off.

He sat there. Dumbstruck by the event.

But she still forgot something. It was lying in a corner. He went and picked it up. It read 'Maple Syrup.'

~*~^~*~

(Francis's pov)

He was finally back from his week of suspension. He didn't need to catch up on anything because his father had hired a tutor for him. But of course, he wouldn't need to catch up, for he was already far too ahead of his classmates academically. He managed to survive all of his classes, receiving odd glances from around the room.

Class was over for now, and it was lunch. He was looking for his friends, when he saw that Gilbert was talking to Antonio in an unusual way.

"She was adorable" he was gushing, "and I've never seen anything like her!! She was- " he looked over and saw Francis. "Francis!! The awesome me has something to tell you!!"

"Ahh~ Gilbert," said the Frenchman alluringly, "what has happened to you while I was gone? You seem to be as giddy as a schoolgirl..." he smiled pervertedly. "Have you invaded anyone's vital regions lately?"

"Of course!" said Gilbert, "But that doesn't matter! I found someone's whose vital regions I want even badder than any before her!!" he was blushing slightly. How uncharacteristic, mused Francis.

"Well, I will help my dear friend with their _amour récemment découvert_." (newfound love) said Francis. "So, what was this _fille rêveuse_ like?" (dream girl)

Gilberts lunch lay completely forgotten, and Francis and Antonio were eating all of his fries. "Well she was adorable! And Blonde, wavy haired! She was large, if you know what I mean!!!"

Francis eyebrow wiggled Gilbert. "And could I have heard this beauties name before? What is it Gilbert~?"

He was beginning to stare off into space as he said, "Her name is Mattie. She's that idiot Alfred's brother." he looked at Francis. "Francis? Frannnncis?" he poked Francis's head "No response to my awesome touch? Antonio, I think he broke something..."

But he didn't.

'Why does that family have to give me so much trouble', thought Francis. 'I thought that ordeal in particular was behind me...'

* * *

**BUHUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I leave you with an epic cliffhanger. The next one will be a flashback of what happened after Alfred confessed, and then Alfred pov of that Monday, and maybe Mattie's pov of meeting Gilbert. **

**I just make France's pov by thinking perverted thoughts. And adding in the occasional French phrase. If I have it wrong, any advice would be loved, via review. And I don't think that Francis shares a class with anyone but the Europeans on his side. I'll tell arrangements later.**

**But I fail at Prussia.... :3**

**I made Prussia's by thinking 'ego ego ego' and 'AWESOME'. I made him a love-struck fool, so that's why he is slightly different characteristically. People say I act like him sometimes. **

**I'll make Canada's pov authentic! I'm going to be good at that one because I have no self confidence... and I'm ignored sometimes... (so I act like Canada sometimes too. I'm an odd mix of character... =) ) But I always thought that Canada would be kinda large-chested because Canada's so huge. And to fit Prussia's needs. **

**Me: *hides inner pervert* Sorry about that!!**

**Gilbert: *groping gestures towards Mattie* Hey~! No problem...**

**And since Canada isn't with France, I'll make a twist with that relationship. I won't make it too dark though... or maybe I will. Remember, my stories come to me in dreams. I am merely the narrator person.**

**Anywhoo! Thank you so much for reading!!**

**\( ^ o^)/**

**Any reviews would be loved. I'm sorry for late updates, but I do have school. And homework. I'll try my best to update more!! Sorry for my long comments, I just have a bunch to say so I won't forget it.**


	10. Chapter 10

A tenth pointless title

**I swear I put this up yesterday!! I made it longer, so I hope it'll make up for the wait.**

**A 'What happened after Alfred confessed' Flashback~~~!!!!!!!!**

**PLOT TWIST! NEW ORIGIONAL NATIONS! (But since they exist for real....)**

**I would like to thank AmberxLion26 for the siblings names. x3**

**You cured my writers block!!!!! xD**

**And remember, accents are only spelled out in this one because they're so thick.**

**This is subject to change, but a general outline:**

**And Britta, Francis, Alfred, Mattie, Antonio, Gilbert, Ivan, Lithuania, Poland, and The Italy's are 17. They are Juniors. Hercules, Turkey, Kiku, Tibet, Ukraine, Yao, Switzerland, among others, are 18 and Seniors. All of the other Asians that I may feature, like Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, then Switzerland's little sister, Belarus, and Latvia are Freshman. And 16.**

* * *

~Flashback, Britta's pov~

She was in shock.

She was happy, though. Very happy.

Britta started speaking very quietly, because she was surprised that he felt this way too. She looked up at him thorough his embrace, into his sky-blue eyes. Into his childlike features, innocent, seemingly, of the bad in the world.

God damn it. She had it bad....

"I-I've loved you for that long as well, you wanker. But I just started to realize it. A-And it seems that you did too.." she started to tear up as she spoke, "and that makes me very happy!"

She reached up and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the lips.

But then there was a slight(HUGE) crashing, movement, and his warmth was gone.

Suddenly, a familiar figure had picked up Alfred. "What the fuck are you doing, kid?" he stated.

"And just HOW long have you loved her, twat??" said a second equally looming figure. The first looming figure said then, "And what exactly did you do to make our little sister cry?" both voices had an Irish accent.

"An Britta daer, whay din't you teyl meh yuu hada crush!!" she ran up to Britta and glomped her. "Yor bis sistah's suppose ta know bout dis kinda thang." she was rubbing her cheek against Britta's.

"Your nota suppose ta have friends over when youra lone." said the tallest out of the four. He was

"Well, I just said that I've loved her for as long as I remember, didn't I?" said Alfred meekly to Daniel and Patrick, her older twin brothers that were holding him captive in a corner. He was rewarded by evil glares.

"Whell," said Meggie, Britta's sister that was still hugging her, "He has sum spunk en him!!" her voice laced in a heavy walian accent. "Scatt, weh shouldn't tell momma an poppa bout this, tat'd be rong."

The twins looked ready for murder."He kissed her...." they said angrily as one. Their faces were turning darker. They each had a shalale behind their backs.

"Now now," said Scott, "if she haz ah good enouh explination, we wona reprehmend her." He turned to her.

"Now, now" said Britta, "But of course there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this," began Britta.

"We're waaating....." interrupted the Twins, turning to Britta. Leaving their backs to Alfred.

"He-" she started.

But Alfred chose the wrong time to act. He ran between the Irish brothers and hid behind Britta. "Iggggyyyy!! Those people are scary!!" he hugged her from behind unthinkingly, earning a blush from Britta.

"Get aw-!!" Began Scott and the Irish twins, while Meggie took out a camera.

"I made sweets!! They're fresh, and in the kitchen." Britta quickly said before they could finish that thought.

The guys all ran towards the kitchen like they were on fire.

Meggie looked tempted, but instead yelled "Ya'll betta save me summa that cake!!" She looked at Britta and Alfred. "Now, let goa Britta." she spoke, looking evil. All traces of sweet were gone. (Like Ivan...)

She put her sweet voice back on, and held out her hand to Alfred. "I'ma Meggie." He stared at it, unsure of what to do. She continued anyway. "Now, we'd be wise to go to the kitchn fore all the goodies are gone." She grabbed Britta by the collar and ran. Alfred almost tripped, but he followed her after catching himself.

'He's so adorable..' thought Britta, smiling to herself. Her sister, nearly a head taller than her, and stronger by far, finally reached the kitchen.

There were only four scones left of the three dozen she had made. The cake was cut in fifths, with the twins fighting over the biggest piece. "It's mine, you freaking limey!!" said Patrick. "Get away from my cake, you faggot of a man!" said Daniel. "It's mine!" said Meggie, and she took the cake.

Scott sat contentedly eating another scone. He looked over at Britta when she came in."This famly jus loves yoar sweets, Britta." his mood had turned from angry to warm and fuzzy in record time.

Alfred was there now, and he looked at them eating the sweets. "How can they stomach that?..." he said quietly to himself. The two brothers were now eating identical slices of cake. Pretending to mope.

"You better be lucky they didn't hear you," whispered Britta. "They love my cooking! I can't see why it made you faint..." she looked slightly dejected at this.

"It's ok." He said, patting her head.

"Well, " she said turning to hide her rising embarrassment, "The twins are Patrick and Daniel." she said pointing to each in turn. "They're older than me by two years, and are SUPPOSED to be in collage."

"Hello, Bastard." They said in unison. (They're about a foot taller than Alfred.)

Britta face-palmed.

"And this is Scott," she said, pointing to him. "He's 22, and a Bar chain owner." (He's about a foot and a half taller than Alfred.)

He took a swig out of his flask. "Now, Britta, havn't we tought yew that pointen es rude?" he said, reaching for another scone and a tart.

"Meggie is the oldest, 23, and she has a photography business." said Britta, pointing to the oldest of the group.

She was reaching for her camera. "You guys woulda be posehtivly adorble togethr!"

"Well, said Patrick, "I think it's prime time for lover-boy to leave." Daniel followed his lead. "He should know that we want him to come over next weekend for a 'Proper talk'." They pulled out their shalale threateningly.

"An don beh late, guy!" said Scott drunkly.

"I'll go." said Alfred. He turned to Britta and said "I'll see you on Monday then." she turned to Meggie. "And you next week."

"I'd love that sweetie! See ya then~~" and she pushed him out the door.

Britta sighed, as she was put in another glomp by her sister.

~-~+~-~+~-~

(Alfred's pov)

"Monday!!" he shouted, putting his clothes on.

He ran downstairs to see Mattie, and breakfast.

A full breakfast was laid out before him. "Mattie!! Can I have some of this?" he said, practically drooling. His sister was a great chef! She always cooked breakfast. Their parents failed at breakfast. She made things from scratch too! No pre-packaged or canned foods for her! Also, she had a variety of aprons. He made sure of that. Today's was a red maple-patterned one.

"Here" she said with a smile. She put a plate full of his favorite foods, the American kind, down on the table. "Thanks Mattie!" said Alfred enthusiastically.

"OMNOMOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMONOM!!!" he said as he ate.

Mattie sat down and started eating some pancakes she made. She was never stingy with maple syrup. Even when she was sick.

But it was time to go now. Alfred drove their car to school, although they both had a license.

He saw Britta when he came, and hugged her even though she was talking to Felicia.

"GYAGHHH!!" she screamed in surprise. This caused many heads to turn. Alfred decided that this was a perfect opportunity for him.

"Hey everyone!! No one better touch Iggy, she's mine!!" he said to the class, earning a few dog whistles and clapping. Britta was blushing deep red.

"There's no bloody show here, look away!!" she said, embarrassed. But it worked, they looked away.

"Ve~~" said the Italian, "Your together now? That's wonderful!!". Britta was looking down, so she didn't see the Italian wink at Alfred.

She turned to Ludwig, her boyfriend, and said "Doitsu!! Doitsu!! They're together now!!"

He looked up skeptically from his book. "I think they made that perfectly clear, Feli."

Hercules and Kiku decided to come over and chat at this point.

"Ah, so you finally told her." said Kiku. Hercules came next to her and gave her a sideways hug. She was only about four feet tall though. And he was what, 6 and a half? So it looked kinda weird.

"That's great news." said the tired Grecian, as enthusiastically as he could. "I better go... before the bell. Goodbye Kiku..." he waved to all. But Alfred looked at him as he was almost out of the doorway, and he gave Alfred a thumbs-up. Alfred blushed at this a little.

Kiku went to talk to Feli and Ludwig, leaving Britta and Alfred alone.

"Ca-can you please get off of me, Alfred?" said Britta. She looked up at him as she said this. He was still hugging her? He better make the best of it.

"Awww!! You're so cute Iggy!!!!" he said enthusiastically and rubbed his cheek on her head.

"Quit it!!" she said, blushing even more, and started to put up a struggle.

****

Mattie rushed in. But the teacher hadn't come yet, so everything was good. She was red, and panting, because she had been running.

"I met this guy, doncha know, and-" she began to tell Alfred, and he let go of Britta. He's seen her blush like that before...

"Did he do anything to you? Did he touch you in a bad place? Should I beat him up?" he automatically went into protective older brother mode.

"No, I'll tell you at lunch. The teacher has arrived, eh." she said, sitting in her seat.

~3_3~

(I'll write the lunch scene next time)

* * *

**How'd you like the ON's? Wales was Meggie. R. Ireland was Daniel, with N. Ireland being Patrick. Scotland was Scott. Thank you AmberxLion26 (again) for the names!! They were so awesome, I just had to use them!!!! x] **

**I always thought that Wales and Scotland would have really bad accents, with Ireland sounding like a British-Scotland. A less heavy accent, but it's still there. Wales was a Scottish-British accent, or a very heavy British accent... So I messed with the words.... But they're literally spelled how they sound.**

**It sounds better in my head. '_ _**

**Yes, the first kiss that Britta has given Alfred was on that Friday. And if you remember, vice versa.**

**Shalale = a type of stick that originally came from a certain forest. They really exist. **

**I could only put a little Canada in there, but oh well. There'll be more next time!! What's the bear's name?**

**These links made me happy. Just take out the spaces. And for my earlier link, add youtube.**

**http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v = ZCKfSApaMXk&feature = related**

**http:// .com / watch?v = pGWylaaOZXM&feature = related**

**I am working on Ch. 11.**

**\( ' ^')/**

**Reviews are my lifeblood and inspiration. Please spare a bit of time if you can.**


	11. Chapter 11

An eleventh pointless title

**FCAT!!! It arrived, and is now gone!!! Yay for me!! - Dances like a drunk Iggy-**

**Phrase Hetalia!!!**

**(And Francis is in a bad mood~~~)**

**And for at Britta's lunch table, let's just say that all of the **

**Hetalia characters that go to the meetings are there. **

**And for the heck of it, some Spain x Fem-Romano!! (Meet Lovina!!!) **

* * *

(Frances's pov)(Lunch)

(insert sarcasm) Ah~~ today had been refreshing, thought Francis. His first day of school in a while. It was almost not as bad as he remembered.

But then Gilbert brought up Mattie. He thought he put that behind him...

To make matters infinitely worse, he saw Britta for the first time that day. Now, Britta was the ravishing beauty she has always been. Nothing was bad about her. Albeit her resistance to him...

No, the only thing wrong with her was that Alfred was holding her hand. She was blushing, and not trying to get him to let go.

"Francis?" he heard in the back of his mind. It was Gilbert.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I believe I misheard you~" he said inattentively.

"I said her name was Mattie." he said again. God be dammed, why couldn't his ex's just leave town or something., thought Francis.

"HEY!! THERE SHE IS!! Let the awesome me introduce you guys!!" said Gilbert, happily pointing at her. Well, thought Francis, I haven't see him this happy since before he had been dumped by Elizaveta.

"Come, Antonio." But Antonio and Gilbert were already halfway there. As Francis walked over, he saw Gilbert give greetings to most that were at the table. (Too many to name...) And he saw Lovina punch Antonio in the stomach for trying to pick her up. Then he saw Britta look up at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Britta's pov)

"LUNCHTIME!!" said Alfred loudly. He came over to Britta and said, "Whatcha doin?"

Britta sighed, still digging through her bookbag. "You, Alfred, are single-handedly killing the English language." she said. He only smiled at this.

"I found it!" she pulled a square box out of her bag.

"Good! And Iggy, you probably forgot: but I'm American." he picked her up fireman style at this and spun her around.

"Ve~, _sorella_!" (sister)said Felicia to Lovina. "I told you he would sweep her off her feet." Felicia was holding a container of pasta, big enough for her, and a good seven others.

"I've heard damn well enough of your ramblings about the fucking odd couple!!" said Lovina, frustrated.

"Could you please let me down, before I kick your manhood." said Britta, dizzy from the spin.

"You're not envious then, Lovina?" said Felicia with a devious glint in her eye.

"Give me the fucking pasta and no one gets hurt." Romani said, eying the pasta hungrily.

"Nuh-uh!" said Felicia. "It's for sharing~~" she ran out of the room at this, grabbing Ludwig.

Lovina ran after them, shouting "Some of that fucking pasta better be for me!!"

They were alone now.

Well, Mattie was there. But really. She was too quiet for her own good. Voluptuous as she may be...

So Alfred let her down. Then he stood there blushing like mad.

So she decided to take action for once. "Let's get going." she took his hand, picked up the box she dropped, and started off.

This made them blush more.

"What do you mean by that?" he said. "Rome always gives all students an hour for lunch." she could feel him looking at the back of her head.

They arrived outside, and sat at their usual table. You see, Principle Rome was an odd man. Ivan was scary-odd, but Rome was a mystery. Apparently, as Hercules and Ivan's older sister had told it, he came in during their Freshman year. They used to have normal school. But Rome changed all of the classes to fit the students, increased student attendance by 70%, managed to hire all of his friends, and scout some interesting characters for the school attendees. (Like herself and Alfred. He pretty much hand-picked his students.)And an hour lunch, much to the approval of the students. [(: Just some useless story factoids... :)]

Anyway, their table held many characters. (see note at top)

When they finally reached there, they were still holding hands. Alfred looked at the hand holding the lunch. "Hey Iggy? What's in that box?" asked Alfred innocently.

Britta smiled widely. Alfred looked kinda scared now. "I made you a lunch!!" she opened the box, revealing what cannot be described.

Because it was censored.

How did that happen?, thought Britta. She picked up a fork and held out a bite. He looked at it warily, but he finally ate it "Do you like it?" asked Britta. He gagged, just barely swallowing it. He took out a canteen and drank rather quickly from it.

She looked down. "I'm sorry." She was about to put it away when Alfred shouted, "HERO!!!" and he picked up another fork, and ate all of the food she brought him.

Britta beamed. "Is it good? It's-"

In about a second after consumption, his face turned green. He ran to the trash bin quite quickly, so she didn't get to finish her sentence. But she did get her answer....

"It's ok." said Mattie.

She put her head down. "Well, he can eat your food." Antonio had now come over.

"Would you like some pasta?" questioned Lovina happily. But Antonio had other plans.

"Of course!!" he took a bite that she was about to eat, and then looked at her. "Heyyy, now you're as red as a tomato!!" he pulled one out of nowhere and rubbed it on her face.

"Ch-Chigiiii!!!" sputtered Lovina . "TOMATO BASTARD!!" she punched him, and then she picked up the tomato and put it in her bag. "For later.." she mumbled, eating another forkful of pasta.

Mattie and Gilbert were blushing among themselves as they talked quietly. 'Could this be the one she likes?' Thought Britta.

Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Ah~ Britta. You still could not cook to save your life, can you?" it was Francis.

She stared. But only for a minute. She turned back to Mattie and Gilbert, trying to seem interested in the conversation.

_"Bonjour à un et à tous!"_ (Hello to one and all!) said Francis. There were a few hello's back, but mostly eating sounds.

"Have you missed me at all, Britta?" asked Francis, sitting next to her. In Alfred's seat.

"Well, Mattie, who is this?" she knew who it was. She just wanted a distraction from Francis.

Britta looked at her tablemates. They were all laughing at Lovina and Antonio's argument(?). She wanted it to stay that way.

Francis put his head down on the table. "Come now Britta... Say something." he looked up at her. "What, are you mad?"

She glared down at him. Then she said very sternly, "Fuck off, Limey."

"What could I have possibly done to make you mad?" he seemed to get taller when he sat up.

"Comrade Francis, would YOU like to join my club?" the table went silent at Ivan's voice. He seemed to take this as a cue."Would you all like to join my club?" said the giant Russian happily.

"Ve~" said Felicia, standing, "Are we finally telling them?"

"Wait until the hero has arrived." said a voice shakily. Alfred came running up, looking green in the face.

"Alfred," called Mattie quietly. He came over at this. He shoved Francis down the table and sat next to Britta, giving him a glare before he looked at Mattie. "Here, eat this." she handed him a hamburger and continued speaking. "What is going on, eh?"

"The awesome me is willing to hear you out!!" said Gilbert, breaking the silence. He actually looked fairly amused at this situation, and a grin was playing on his lips.

Alfred, now fully replenished, said happily, "Ahahahahahaha!! I'm sure you are!!"

Felicia intercepted at this "Ve~ ,But if you want to hear any real details, you'll have to come after school!! So don't tell them anything, America!!"

This was greeted by an awkward silence.

"All will come!" commanded Ivan. " Room number 30 downstairs. _Das vidania_then...." (goodbye) ((I think....))

And he walked away as the bell rang to signal lunch's end.

* * *

**I think the next one will be up by this weekend.**

**Does jealousy become our flat Britta? x3 (I'm so mean!!). **

**But really, Francis is a teasing jerk. I hate the way I portray him. Poor Britta. **

**Yes, I'm going to make the big meeting table surrounded by nations somewhere in my story. I've dreamed it to be so.**

**Britta's relations will come back. (****AmberxLion26****, I love that other idea!! I'll use it eventually...)**

**For the sake of my low confidence, please let me have this, if only this:**

**I would just like to clarify something. I was the first one that wrote a Fem-Arthur, right? Because I could never find one. I just want to make sure, because that would make me so happy. I love it that I might have inspired others to write Fem-Arthur, or any other, fan fictions. I try not to take credit where credit it isn't due. But it is, right? I have really low confidence. The fact that I inspire others to write stories makes me happy, and want to write more. I love all of the new Fem-Arthur's that are out (I have a few on my favorite stories if you haven't seen them).**

**I had more ideas on my story, and I hope you, reader, don't mind if I try to build a series on my story based on my favorite couples. **

**Please vote on my poll, I can't write until I have at least... enough votes to decide on. It's for all, even those without accounts. IT WILL DECIDE MY STORIES FUTURE!! It's up to you guys!~~**

**\( ^ o^)/**

**Gilbert: I'll steal the writers vital regions if you don't review!**

**Me: NOOOO!!**

**Mattie: But Gilbert, I thought you liked me?**

**Me: Shhh! You guys don't know that yet!!**

**Gilbert: *Takes me and runs***

**Me: Reeeeevvvvviiiiieeeewwwwww......**

**Mattie: *bows* Please ignore this, eh. It's just cheap personal self-promotion.**


	12. Chapter 12

A twelfth pointless title

**Filler. But this is only because you guys didn't vote on my poll!! I'm not kidding when I say that it decides the story's entire fate, ok? I'm writing the next chapter's skeleton now. Either your votes will decide or I will.**

**Enjoy it anyway!!**

**I don't own Hetalia. Only my little universe(s) I have created. No stealing!! ~ 3~**

**(I didn't know that siesta meant sleep until today. I thought it was some kind of party.) ( ' _ _)**

**Most of this one is just Alfred's thoughts.**

* * *

(Alfred's pov)

Class.

Was.

Uber.

Boring.

B-O-R-I-N-G.

Boar- een- ghuh....

Ha. Funny word.

Alfred was so bored, that he was just thinking. That was not a smart thing for him to do.

He scanned the room and he named off his classmates.

Lovina, Kiku, Mattie, uh..... some guys from the north**(1)**...., Antonio, Felicia, some Cuban, Britta, uh... wait. I have this.... YES! It was uh.... no. I lost it. Damn.

So what if he couldn't remember names....

He laid his head down on the table.

**BONK**

"What was that for?!!?" Alfred said, looking at the teacher that hit his head.

His teacher began ranting, begging Alfred to try and interrupt him."You're supposed to pay attention when someone wastes time in their lives to teach people like you" (insert accusing pointing finger) "how to survive in today's world. And furthermore...."

Stupid teacher. What was the point of math? Slopes, lines, graphs,**(2) **y=mx + b, X= y - 7, etcetera etcetera yaada yaada blah. He didn't need to know this stuff. History was the only good subject. Yeah....

"...It certainly wouldn't have been tolerated in my day." the dinosaur of a teacher said as he finished his daily three minute burn of today's random victim.

Since he couldn't put his head down, he may as well doodle. He started drawing on his paper. It turned out to be him, in shining armor and a cape, taking Iggy away from.... the paper was full.

So he took his eraser out and drew on that. He hummed soundlessly to ease his boredom.

It turned out to be Francis.

He stared at the eraser. It's true that he couldn't draw. He was a D student in art.

Stupid Francis. Trying to steal Iggy from him.

HIS Iggy. He could finally say that. Yay!!~~

But still, he could see that Francis still wanted Iggy. The way he looked at her at lunch....

Nope. He'd have to change this situation. It sent shivers down his spine... That guy used to be so nice too.

I guess people change, thought Alfred sadly.

Ah well. At least he didn't have to sneak around like a villain (that he wasn't!!!!) for the club anymore.

It seemed stupid to him at first. But then, he and Russia were talking one day.

~the talking, the first day Britta stayed home~

"Do you even know what my club is about?" said Ivan. A pout was forming on his usually happy (?) features.

"No." said Alfred, eating a hamburger. "But knowing you, it's probably some sort of sadistic control group. Like how you make those poor people follow you around."

Ivan's eyebrow twitched. It looked like his composure was breaking. Let's see if we can push him farther, thought Alfred.

But Ivan remained stoic after that. "No, that's what my middle school club was about." He seemed to stare fondly into the distance, like if he was thinking of something pleasant."People often felt sorry for her..." he chuckled coldly. "But that is behind me now, da? And they never proved it..." an evil grin formed as he spoke.

"No. I wish to make a... how should I say it, Historical club? Yes. That will do. It is, but not quite." Ivan seemed to forget he was talking to someone.

'History? Well... it may be worth the risk.' Alfred thought.

"I'm listening." he said.

"Good~~" said the giant Russian. "Well, you know how I am Russian, da?" he questioned Alfred.

"Yes..." said Alfred, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I would be Russia." he said matter-of-factly.

What the hell?

"Going along with that same logic" he turned to Alfred completely, "Since you are American, you would be America."

Alfred brightened at this. It was interesting now that it involved cool nicknames. And him. "WOAH!! I'M AMERICA!?!" he stood up as he said this. "Hey Iv-, I mean, Russia!! We should get other people to join."

Ivan looked at him with skepticism. "That's why I've been asking people to join. Because it isn't fun with just me, my sisters, and my Baltic's."

'I don't wanna know.' thought Alfred.

*Awkward silence.....*

An energetic voice from behind broke it, saying happily, "Ve~, so I would be Italy?"

They turned to look at the Italian.

"But that leaves Lovina without anything.... " she thought for a minute. "She can be south Italy!! Ve! Then I'll be north!"

The two men stood in silence as she rambled. Unaware of when to interrupt, or actually say something.

Alfred went for it. "Is it because the mafia is in south Italy? And the North has-"

Russia interrupted with, "This is what the club would be for, da?. Now who should we invite?" making his point known.

Both Feli and Alfred responded, "Everyone?" in a confused tone.

He clapped slowly. "Very good. I will consult you both later, America, Italy." and with that he melted into the shadows.

"Creepy." said Alfred blankly. He pulled yet another hamburger out, and ate it thoughtfully.

"Yes he is...." she said warily. She sighed. "But if we do invite our friends, we'll be safe from Russia. Right America?"

He patted the Italian's head, narrowly avoiding the curl. "We can only hope... Italy."

~Back to Alfred's thinking~

Well, that was as settled as it was going to be.

Maybe he should talk to that Gilbert guy about his sister.

Yeah. Mattie deserved a good person. And he needed to judge this guy soon...

Well, it couldn't get any worse, could it?

****

The last bell!! It came!!

I better find that guy, thought Alfred.

He gathered his things, and threw away the eraser he drew on.

He dashed out the hallway, letting his intuition lead him on!!

___________________

Unfortunately, that only got him lost. But eventually, he turned a corner, and saw Gilbert sleeping there.

He came over to him, and poked his head. "Wakey wakey..."

"Awesome never falls asleep in a hallway." said the now wide awake guy, protesting his nap. "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you." said Alfred, a gleam in his eye.

The Albino stood. "I don't want to hear it." he stood up and started walking away.

Alfred stood behind Gilbert, and said "It's about Mattie~~..."

This seemed to change things. He turned to look at Alfred, red eyes holding more than a shadow of interest. " Well, if she's the subject" he said, "the awesome me is willing to hear you out."

"Great!" said Alfred happily. He had this guy hook, line, and sinker....

* * *

**I left you guys hanging. I'll write what happened after that later. By tomorrow maybe?**

**(1) = the Nordics!! Iceland, Denmark, Greenland, Sweden, and Finland.**

**(2) = the equation for slope-intercept form. (I hate math....)**

**It's me again!! Now for question time...**

**Hey if Alfred was a girl, what do you think his name would be? If I can't come up with anything good, I'm going to say the name is Americana. And if you like that, any good pet names? I'm blind to those...**

**And what if Toris was a girl? I was thinking of Tori (Tory?), but that sounds like a prep name. That, and it was going to be Poland's name for her instead of Liet....**

**And If Latvia was a girl? His human name is Raivis. I want him to be a girl so badly in the Gakuen universe I've created... Wouldn't it be cute? \( ' w')/**

**I'm confused.... *gets dizzy and falls***

**Anywhoo. Those are just for my next stories. (It's all in my head.....) Answers are loved, and rewarded by cookies.**

**How'd you like this chapter? Don't be afraid to tell me via review!! If I find any really good ideas, I might use them!!**

**Also, would you, reader, like Britta to be kidnapped by Francis? (Don't worry, I'll keep it pg-13..) ((And then her hero will rescue her!!!!)) If you guys don't tell me your opinion on these things, I might take the story in a weird direction~~ *evil cackle***

**Britta: Stop bothering them!! They might not want to answer all your bloody questions!! *harsh glare* And they never do anyway, so it's useless!!**

**Me: But I'm indecisive! I need their help...**

**Alfred: Lighten up Britta!!**

**Francis: She has something more to say, non?**

**Me: Oh yes!! Well, do you want France to end up with Seychelles or Joan of Arc? I couldn't decide between those two.**

**Britta: Fuck off, Francis!! **

**Francis: My, must you be so mean to me even outside of the story? She just wants a few questions answered...**

**Alfred: First come, first served!!**

**Me: -sweatdrop- I guess just do what you can.... review if you feel like it then.**


	13. Chapter 13

A thirteenth pointless title.

**Too... tired... to talk nonsense.....**

**This is the same day as the last chapter.**

**Enjoy! ~zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

'Aghh!! I'm late! And I'm the one that asked them to come!!' Alfred was running to the building where the meeting was being held

"THE HERO" said Alfred as he burst into the room, "HAS ARRIVED!!!!" All eyes turned on him, the once noisy room now silent.

"It's about time!!" Britta said, breaking the silence.

He came and sat down beside her, the eyes slowly turning back to what they were doing. "Has it started yet?" he asked her. "Were you guys all waiting for me?"

The room was nearly as loud as it was before. Britta looked at him, slightly irritated. "No, you git! We were all waiting for y- "

"**AHEM**." a cold, Russian accent said forcefully.

"Please take out the cards with your names on them that were given to you at the start of the meeting." said the Russian, making a cold wind pass through the room.

"And call me Russia please." everyone opened their cards.

"England?" mumbled Britta to herself after she opened her card.

"Canada?" said Mattie.

"France?" Francis said.

"Norway!"

"Iceland..."

"Greenland?"

"Germany..."

"SOUTH ITALY?"

"Spain!! Yay!"

And this continued for a good minute before Ivan called the meeting to order again.

"We have based your nation on your ethnicity. That makes life much easier for me."

"W-Who decided the names?" piped up Mattie.

Alfred stood, saying loudly, "It was me and Italy and Russia!!"

"And on to business..." Britta said quietly.

"Now, who wants to run the meetings?"

Silence.

"No one? No one **AT ALL**?" he looked around the room, glare beating into everyone.

Now it was an awkward silence.

"I'm sure as hell not running this thing." said Ivan, as he went to his designated seat.

But he stopped for a minute, and turned to look at the table. "But remember this: All will become one with Russia..." then he sat.

So everyone began talking to their companions. All order was lost when Ivan sat down.

"Does anyone know what we're doing here??"

"Someone needs to take order..."

"Hey Alfred! What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, the jist of it is what was told to you before. You just act like all of the people in your designated nation." he stared happily at the crowd.

"Furthermore! We will have updates and ideas that your nation would most likely approve of!" continued Alfred. "And that's the nuts and bolts of this club! Please come tomorrow for an official meeting."

And with that, he ran back out of the room. He grabbed Mattie as he was leaving. "HERO AWAY!!" he shouted.

"Maple!" said the Canadian.

Britta decided to go after them, because if she didn't, she would be alone with Francis. And we didn't want that, now would we.

Mattie saw her following them. "Alfred! Slow down for a minute, eh!"

He stopped completely. "I'm sorry, Mattie. Now what did you want?" he pulled out a hamburger while he waited for her response.

Britta finally caught up to them. " *hah* You run too fast, you *hah* git!" she nearly fell over.

"Ahahahhahaha!! Wow Iggy! You really need to get fit!" said the American good-naturedly. He looked at his sister. "Wanna bite?"

She decided to stay out of this argument. So she instead whispered to him "Invite her over for dinner. It might just be fun!"

He whispered back to her, "Great idea!!"

He walked over to the tired Brit, and picked her up.

Piggy-back style.

"Let me down!!" she yelled, blushing.

"No~" said Alfred. "Your coming to dinner with us!"

She was very red by now. "Ok..." she said, giving in. She laid her head on his shoulder. And her breathing returned to normal in no time.

He began to blush. "Mattie? Is she asleep on me?"

Mattie began walking again, then replied. "Yes, she is. Now if I don't get home soon, there won't be any dinner."

And they walked away, not noticing the shadow that slipped behind them.

'Damn.' thought Francis. 'She's getting even closer to that American. I will have to deal with it soon...'

~3~_~3~

(Gilbert's pov) (the thing the last chapter ended with)

He was woken from resting his eye's after class, when Alfred approached him. He agreed to hear him out.

"What the hell?" Gilbert said when he saw what Alfred pulled out of his backpack. They were shiny, square, pieces of paper.

"Could they be..." he snatched the papers out of Alfred's hands, and they turned out to be photographs.

Of Mattie.

The first one looked like it was when she was a freshman, first coming into the school. The next one was when she was wearing a flour-covered apron, in a kitchen area, with a slight blush on her face as she looked like she was protesting the picture was being taken. The one after that was a picture of her with some kinda bear thing, and looked really young in this particular picture. But the last one was dated ten years ago. It showed Mattie in an adorable little dress, and shoulder-length hair.

'Awww!!' Thought Gilbert. His weakness for all things cute was showing.

And so what if he knew his photographs. Awesome has many talents. Don't you dare laugh!!

But Alfred snatched the awesome photos away from Gilbert, earning a glare from him. "Hey!! Give them back!!"

"Nuh-uh, Gilbert. You have to promise me something if I give you these..." he waved the photographs in the air.

He kept his eyes on them. "What?! What is it?!" he said quickly. Why wouldn't Alfred give him the photos...

"I may need your help in the near future against Francis." Gilbert looked at the American, only to see the flash of sadness that crossed his face. "If I give you these, I would like your support."

This guy was really swallowing his pride. But why?

* * *

**Well, I'm going to write another story along this line. I forget if I've said it before... **

**Here's the gist of it, before I forget:**

**It'll be between a Fem-Latvia and Russia. Fem-China's crush doesn't turn out so well, and she turns to her Korean friend for help.**

**And another (summery) for a completely different story:**

**Collage isn't what it's cracked up to be. Amelia only wanted to have fun, but then she met her British history teacher, and everything went on from there.... Fem-America x England. Fem-France x Canada.**

**France is getting creepy~~. **

**I've decided on what I'm doing for the story!! The next update may be by Friday. I'm sorry for any delay if it comes up.**

**( ~ ' w'~)**

**Thoughts? Review please!!**

**(I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I read fan fiction as well as write it.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy the madness:**

* * *

(Britta's pov)(Her day?)

The bell had just rung, and she saw Alfred leave a little too quickly. 'Doesn't he want to walk with me?' she thought. This made her a bit sad. 'Now that I can't trust the frog, I'm on my own....' and she wandered around the school a bit. She was taking in the giant, seemingly fragile architecture that never ceased to amaze her.

Directly before she came to the meeting room, Britta happened upon a bottle that said "Drink Me". It was just sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Odd..." she said as she reached for it, her curiosity taking over her."But I really shouldn't..." she said as she pulled her hand back. "I remember the last time something like this happened."

A fairy came from behind her. It was Jinn. "You wouldn't be able to handle it, Britta~..." he teased. He picked up the bottle and waved it in her face.

"I would so!" she shouted. She took the entire glass of clear liquid in one gulp, slamming it down on a jutting brick near the wall..

"You shouldn't have done that~" he teased, disappearing. He was laughing.... a bad sign....

A different fairy came behind her, a green rabbit. "You didn't drink that, did you?" it said, pointing to the bottle. "No?" she said, and the rabbit breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, because the bottle was full of sleep potion. Not a strong kind, but powerful. Britta?" he waved his tiny arm in front of her face.

After hearing this, she began to get very sleepy. It didn't show, though. "Goodbye.." she said tiredly to the rabbit as she walked towards the meeting with determination to hide her mistake.

* * *

She managed to stay awake the entire meeting. Mainly because of the noise and the fact that her pride would never allow her to sleep in a public place. She didn't pay that much attention to what was happening, altogether.

After she saw Alfred run out again, she was determined to not let him escape. 'Yes', she thought, 'it's only the sleep potion making me feel lonely.'

"Are you tired, Britta?" said an annoying voice laced in a French accent. She turned to him, glaring. "What do you want, prat?" he smirked.

"Your anger only makes you that much cuter, non?" she looked away and started gathering her things. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now sod off!" she stood and left promptly. But he was still watching her as she did so.

As she walked, she had the feeling that she was being followed. She looked back, but there was no one there. She began walking again, but felt eyes in the back of her head.

"Jinn?" called Britta as she looked back. "This isn't funny. If you're there come out." she looked around some more.

Silence.

She ran. "I'm not going to let whatever you are catch me!!" she shouted behind her shoulder.

She managed to hear where Mattie and Alfred were, and followed in that direction.

"OI! Britta." she heard. She looked up and saw Gilbert was blocking her path. She stopped in front of him, giving him a look that dared him to get in her way.

He pointed down the other fork in the hallway. "They went that way." he said, and looked at the hallway behind her.

She was apprehensive, but couldn't sense any bad vibes emanating from him. "Go on.." he said, standing between Britta and the thing in the hallway. "Thank you." she said, then she continued running.

Britta finally saw Mattie, and she said something that made Alfred stop.

Mattie saw her following them. "Alfred! Slow down for a minute, eh!"

He stopped completely. "I'm sorry, Mattie. Now what did you want?" he pulled out a hamburger while he waited for her response. Then he turned to see a tired Britta.

Britta finally caught up to them. " *hah* You run too fast, you *hah* git!" she nearly fell over. She was so glad to see his face...

"Ahahahhahaha!! Wow Iggy! You really need to get fit!" said the American good-naturedly. Britta decided against responding, seeing as Alfred had a point. He looked at his sister. "Wanna bite?"

Then he heard Mattie and Alfred whispering amongst themselves. Britta was still panting from her escape from... something. She didn't know what. She heard Alfred come close to her, and picked her up.

Piggy-back style.

"Let me down!!" she yelled, blushing.

"No~" said Alfred. "You're coming to dinner with us!"

She was very red by now. "Ok..." she said, giving in. She laid her head on his shoulder. And her breathing returned to normal in no time. 'The potion's full effect is starting....' thought Britta. She heard a fuzzy conversation as she drifted off....

He began to blush. "Mattie? Is she asleep on me?"

Mattie began walking again, then replied. "Yes, she is. Now if I don't get home soon, there won't be any dinner."

Darkness...

* * *

(Alfred's pov)

Britta was piggy-backing him!!

Course, she was asleep....

That didn't matter though!!

"Mattie?"

"Alfred?"

They spoke at the same time. "You go first." Mattie said.

"Could you please drive today?" Alfred as they silently treaded the hallways to the parking lot.

Mattie looked up at Alfred. He was blushing slightly. "Okay Alfred. But only today. You know how I hate driving, eh." she readjusted her hoodie, then responded further with a question of her own. "Could Gilbert come too?"

Alfred looked at her, surprise apparent on his face. "Of course Mattie." he said softly.

Then he ruined the moment. "Ahahahahaha!!" he laughed. He shifted the sleeping Brit on his back a bit. He then proceeded to elbow his sister softly. "A crush?" he whispered softly to her, making her blush worse. "I had no idea~" he said singsongingly.

"Well if he can come, then don't you embarrass me!!"Mattie whisper-yelled at him. She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. Alfred looked at it and sighed.

"When are you going to switch out that dinosaur for a REAL telephone?" he said, pulling out his I-Phone as an example, waving it in front of her. She looked at it, puffed up her blushing cheeks, and turned. "Gil? Alfred said it was ok for you to come, eh."

_"Awesome! I'll meet you in front of your car! -click-"_ Alfred heard, muffled from the phone.

"You're phone still clicks? AND it's a cell p-" Alfred didn't get to finish because he received a swift kick to the shin by his sister, who stormed off in a furious blush.

"Owwww... I won't be able to carry Britta if this keeps happening!" said Alfred as he winced from the kick. It didn't hurt that much, but still...

"Nng." said the Brit on his back. "Quiet.. wankers...". He sighed. 'She's so cute!!' And he blushed as he thought, 'And she's all mine!' But... He didn't know how to treat a girlfriend. Wasn't it just a friend you were nicer to them then normally? Or was there more? Then again, what is _l'amour_? He would find out eventually, but his parents said that was for when he was older. And Mattie only blushed when he brought that kinda thing up....

MATTIE! HE FORGOT ABOUT HER!! "WAIT!!" He yelled as he realized she was a long way ahead of him. He took Britta off of his back and hooked her around his front, then he held her to his chest to make sure she didn't fall.

He ran at full speed.

* * *

He caught up to her. He saw both Gilbert and Mattie standing next to the car. He looked down to see that Britta had curled onto him, and he left her as she was.

Gilbert looked over from a blushing Mattie and wolf-whistled at what he saw. Mattie looked, and then turned to open the VW. "I didn't know you guys were that close~" Gilbert said, perversion thick in his voice. When he looked down, Britta was in his arms... holding on tightly... curled up on him ...really close... she looked so small... NO! Alfred became red as he kept thinking.

"But really now, I saw that someone was following her today." he patted Britta on the head.

When did he get so close?

"Its un-awesome, because she looked really, really scared." Gilbert's red eyes stared directly into Alfred's sky blue eyes. "I was going to put this behind me after I got the photos and forget about it, but you need awesome's help." he held out a leather-gloved hand, and looked away a little.

Alfred smiled. "The hero accepts!" he said as he put his own hand out and they shook.

**BEEP BEEP**

Mattie was annoyed, so her voice dripped with sarcasm."Has a beautiful bromance been formed? Or can we go now?"

Gilbert slammed Alfred on the back, winding him. "Not on his life!" he then rant to the other front seat.

Now that hurt.

* * *

(Gilbert's pov) (FIRST PERSON!)

Pfft.

The two "~lovebirds~" were sitting in the back of the car, blushing for the entire ride. How can someone blush when they're asleep? Here's how it went:

Britta: (-uncomfortable shifting-) Move over... too warm...

Alfred: Sorry!( -then he moves Britta to entire other side of backseat-)

About a minute passes..

Britta: (-She looks around with weary emerald eyes, then locks onto Alfred in a hug-) I'm cold....

Alfred: (-blush-) uhhh... ok Britta. (-hugs back -)

But that's all I saw before Mattie nags me with: "Give them their privacy!"

So now I was stuck in the front, doing nothing, watching Mattie.

Hey, it's not as bad as it sounds. She is QUITE a looker....

Mattie glanced over to see that I was watching her. She turned really red... hey! This could be a fun night.

"So for dinner," she began making small talk with, "I think that we should have-"

"Roast beef?" I interrupted her with.

She looks out the window. "No, I was going to say-"

"Ham?" he interrupted again, this time getting her to lock gazes with him. She held it for a minute, since they were at a red light.

******

I looked back to see a mess of cars all waiting behind ours, not looking all to happy seeing as it was a green light. So I took the liberty to flick them off, earning a gutsier response .

Now it was yellow.

Red.

Okay. Now where was I....

He looked back to see Mattie not looking at him, but the road. It didn't matter that she was the driver!! He still wanted her attention. And he intended to get it.

"Mattie...." Gilbert looked at her, closing in on the distance of the front seat.

She glanced at him, and then looked back at the road.

"Mattie...." he said again, getting even closer.

She looked over this time for a little longer. But then she bit her lip and looked away.

I looked into the back of the car and saw that Alfred had dozed off a little next to Britta. Perfect opportunity for this sure-fire trick...

A train? Okay, god (Or old Fritz) is on my side. GO!

-plop-

She gasped, looking down. And while he lay on his back with his head on her lap, he smirked up at her. She was going to say something, but he pointed to the back of the car where the others were tried to push his head off, but he wouldn't budge. That, and every time she tried, the wheel jerked one way or another in response.

******

She looked straight forward, as if to say 'I'm not going to be pulled into this, eh.'

'Oh', thought Gilbert, 'you are. It's only a matter of time... '

She kept looking from him to the road, periodically switching. He just looked up. Her face was getting kinda blocked by her mountains. But hey. Who was he to complain?

Finally, he noticed that her concentration was located solely on the road. So he was going unnoticed now? Time for, wait for it, PLAN B!!

(Plan B: Pretend to get up, then see what happens next.)

If that didn't work, he would have to try Plan C.

(Plan C: Grope Mattie.)

So as he got up, she placed her hand on his head. She wasn't strong enough to keep him there. (Hell no. Awesome had abs, and could lift ten times his own weight.)

Interesting enough... now let's see what happens when I-

But what stopped him there was surprise, because she was petting his hair. And she looked so cute~~~

She started driving again, but they stayed this way until they arrived at her house. He was starting to feel a little tired himself.....

She just sat there for a minute after she parked the car, she sat in the trance that was. But ....

"Mattie, what's Gilbert doing?" a very annoying voice that was not needed interrupted his awesome magic, breaking said trance he worked so hard to create. She pushed him off only because he was surprised. Yeah...

"OW!" Gilbert said as his head hit the wheel. "What the hell, Alfred?!!!!" the miffed albino said.

"What...?" Damn. Britta was awake.

"Britta!!" Insert giant Alfred hug. "Let's eat!" It seemed like her waking up was a mixed blessing...

Ahh well. This seems fun, so I'll tolerate his interruptions for a while longer...

* * *

Eh.

EH?

EHHHHH???

Wha-what was Gil doing?

Laying his head on her lap. She was driving, for heaven's sake....

She turned to Gilbert, pointing at his face."That is VERY rude, doncha know."

She turned to Alfred, and saw that he was helping a groggy Britta into the house. She better start cooking...

The Canadian trotted over to her brother, having sensed that Gilbert was about to try and hug her. Ugh. "Alfred? What would you like for dinner?" she wasn't surprised by his answer.

"HAMBURGERS! Ahahahaha!!" he looked to Britta. "Would you mind hamburgers?"

"Fuck... this headache is worse than a hangover...." mumbled Britta. Alfred looked worried. Britta, not paying attention? "Go inside now..."

"Are you gonna ask your awesome guest what he wants?" Gilbert piped in.

"No." Mattie said smugly, heading to the kitchen.

"Whyyyyyy?...." he wined, draping himself on the wall. [How? I have no idea.]

"Because we have only ingredients for either chicken or hamburgers. And I don't think your little friend would like chicken, eh." she took down a red gingham apron and was in the process of putting it on as Gilbert replied:

"Who exactly is this little friend you keep talking about?"

Mattie, completely annoyed by the albino at this point, motioned with her index finger at him to come closer. He came.

TOO CLOSE. She avoided his lips just in time, and made a swiping motion at his head as he fell. 'I caught it!' she thought triumphantly.

"Mattie... I'm stuck... and hurt..." He got up on his feet and grasped her hands."Oh fairest maiden, please treat my wounds." 'He's playing me for a fool,' Mattie thought. She yanked her hands out of his, and plopped a little yellow fluff ball in them.

She went to the fridge and began preparing dinner. "What's this?" Gilbert said, looking into his cupped hands.

"It's what's been on your head this entire time."

"How?"

"Now why would I know that, Gilbert??"

"I dunno. Do you??"

"No."

"Hmm... well since it's now mine... and is awesome... OK!" Mattie turned from what she was doing. "I dub thee: GILIBIRD!"

'Wow....' Mattie was thrown for a loop, not expecting that kinda name to turn up...

"Peep!" the little bird squeaked, as if realizing that he noticed it's presence. It flew in little circles above Gilbert's head.

"Wow. Just... wow, Gilbert." she turned, beginning to form the patties.

She was hugged from behind. "I told you to call me Gil..." she looked over, blushing, to see his face. He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Kay?" he kissed her forehead, (it was a peck really), then ran.

"Gilbert!! Uh.. GIL! YOU BETTER APOLAGIZE FOR THAT!!!!!" She ran after him with a spatula.

* * *

(Britta's pov)

God damnit.

Fuck.

Shit.

She looked up from holding her head to see a sky-blue pair of eyes looking very worried at her predicament. "What's wrong, Britta?"

"I have a headache that went to hell, came back, destroyed everything in my mind with a pocketknife, and plugged a heavy metal filled iPod into my nerves. " Britta explained to Alfred.

"Oh...." Alfred looked at the wall for a moment. Then he took her hand and was about to say something when- "GILBERT!!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU, EHH!!" she was shaking a spatula as she ran after him.

"NOOO!! FLASHBACKS OF THE CRAZY FRYING PAN LADY!!! THEY'RE RETURNING!!!" he was running away fairly quickly.

They could hear his screams even after they left.

Alfred looked at Britta. "...I forgot what I was going to say...." he smiled, then seemed to drift off into his mind. "They're ready!! Hamburgers!! I can smell them!!!!" Britta had to admit, he had a healing effect on her. The headache was nearly gone.

Alfred ran towards Gilberts screams. "MATTIEEE!!! THE BURGERS!!! THEY'LL BURN!!!" Britta remained on the couch.

"EH?" more running.

"Hurry Mattie! You don't want your food to taste like Britta's!" Britta scowled. So what if she couldn't cook...

"Thank Fritz, I'm safe!" Gilbert snuck out of wherever he had been and sat on a big armchair. Now that Britta could concentrate a bit better, she saw that- "They live pretty posh, don't they?" Could Gilbert read minds?

"No, no mind reading. Only awesome." That was reasonable.. I guess... Why, though?

"Well, they're parents were divorced for a while, but then they came back together for the kids. During the divorce, Alfred stayed in America with the dad, and Mattie stayed in Canada with the mom." Stupid mind reader.

"How do you know all of this, if you don't mind my asking?" Britta retorted.

"Mattie has a loose tongue." What the hell? "A little prompting gets a lot of information." Oh. But he was smirking... pervert.

"Mattie! The burgers are alive!"

"No, they're dead. Just nearly edible, doncha know."

"HEY BRITTA!! COME ON GILBERT!!!! TIME TO EAT!"

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly.

Alfred ate 90% of the burgers, and Gilbert was hit on the head quite a few times by a miffed Mattie.

Britta's headache went away completely, but her feeling of dread remained prominent.

Britta mustered up the courage to give Alfred a kiss after he was gentlemanly enough to walk her home.

Gilbert stole another kiss from Mattie before running like hell homeward, and she set her bear on him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the fail ending. (Y _Y)**

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me nearly two weeks to make this horrible chapter. I was working on a research paper(I'm putting it off for the rest of this chapter...), then I had writers block, then I lost the flash drive with the story on it and had to do this chapter all over again, and then I was grounded, and then I was depressed (Wanted to kill myself...).**

**I'm sorry once again. I tried making a super-extra-long-please-forgive-me-for-the-wait-and-the-horrable-crap-that-I-gave-you-after-such-a-long-wait-this-chapter-is-fail-3000-word chapter.**

**Uhh... I guess it's getting creepy, what with the kidnapping coming up soon. Should I drag it out (like with search parties), have Francis use blackmail, or have a one-night-almost-rape-before-the-hero-comes-to-save-Britta kidnapping. I prefer all three. But my mind is becoming even more perverted lately...**

**( '/////')/**

**I have spring break next week, so I'll be updating my stories like mad. Or I'll at least try to. Hey, I'm only human... or am I?**

**My god, my confidence is so low. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Prussia's pov)

"You had fun with me last night, didn't you?"

Gilbert had decided that it was a good day to mess with Mattie. The day was mostly over, and right now, Mattie was hanging out with Cuba and Russia. He had made quick work of her, just with those words.

At the club, it was ordered that you had to address everyone by their 'country' names. A Russian decree kind of thing..

"Hey, what are you doing with _mi Amiga_?" Cuba said.

"Yes, Prussia. What is it?" said Ivan. Russia. Whatever he was, he still scared the hell out of Gilbert.

"Kesesesese..." said Gilbert, leaving her now that she was in complete blush mode. Her friends were questioning her, confused.

Alfred came up to Gilbert. "So, what's the news with Britta?" HE looked kind of somber.

Prussia was true to his word of keeping an eye on Britta. He was serious about this."It seems that there's someone following her everywhere she went. She's become really paranoid lately, and even questions me every time she spots me."

Alfred's face drooped a bit. "She seems to be getting depressed, too." then he recovered. "I'll find this bastard and give him what's coming to him!!!!"

"Who?" Britta asked, surprising Alfred. "Wait, you're not going to get in another fight for a stupid reason, are you?"

Alfred laughed. "Of course not, Iggy!" he lifted her into a hug. "The meeting is chaos again today, so do you wanna ditch and go on a date?"

"No, because Ludwig told me he was going to do something about the club today. And your idea of a date is probably a trip to McDonalds, then a movie at your house." she looked sad that she had to refuse him though, and it looked like Alfred knew it was because she was scared.

Prussia decided to leave them alone for a little while.

Gilbert had a bad feeling. His awesome gut never lied to him....

"Peep!" said the awesome little Gilibird on his head.

"I know, Gilibird. Now watch out, West is about to blow~"

"ALL RIGHT!! THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Germany was yelling from the front of the room. "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!"

Everyone shut up.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF CREATING MORE PROBLEMS WHEN THESE MEETINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT SOLVING THEM????" Germany continued, even though everyone was quiet. "WITH THE WAY THIS IS GOING, IT'S JUST ANOTHER LUNCH PERIOD!! IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, PRESENT SOME PRECISE DATA FIRST, AND THEN SPEAK!! EVERYONE GETS EIGHT MINUATES EACH TO TALK, WITH NEITHER WISPERING NOR RUNNING OUT OF TIME TO BE ALLOWED!!!"

He looked around the room.

"Now, the person who wants to speak first will raise their hand after making up their mind."

A hand is seen to be raised. "Felici-...North Italy, you may speak."

The Italian sat there for a moment, thinking, and finally said :

**"PASTA~~~"**

Germany/Ludwig stared at her for a moment. He was seeming to question inwardly on Felicia's sanity.

He then headdesked.

"Next person please..." is all you could hear him say through the table.

* * *

(Francis's pov)

Francis sat in his room, packing a suitcase.

Let's see...

Rope, check!

Handcuffs, check!

A secret house, check!

The key to said house, check!

Unmentionables, check!

And I have enough food for a few days stored...

'Yes', thought Francis evilly. 'This will be a very good weekend!' He shut the suitcase, locking it.

Now all I need is Britta herself, and it shall be complete.

Well now, there was plenty of time tomorrow to lure her in....

* * *

(Britta's pov. And partial Meggie's pov around somewhere...)

Britta was sitting in her bed. She was hugging her giant unicorn plushie, listening to the smashing pumpkins, and just thinking about her life right now.

Britta wasn't a fool.

She knew who was stalking her. It was a gut feeling she had, and her green rabbit fairy friend told her after a couple of days.

It was Francis.

She knew what was going on between Alfred and Gilbert as well. Somehow, he was trying to protect her. Now it's not that his efforts weren't chivalrous, because she found it very sweet that he cared. It's just that it wasn't working.

She couldn't tell Alfred who it was, because he would kill Francis.

She'd known Francis for years.

He was messed up, if she put it so boldly. He was always arguing with his dad. And since his mother died when he was still young, he never knew what it was like to have one..

But when she met Francis, she saw how lonely he was. She saw that he needed a friend. A companion, to share with all of his hurt feelings. She knew that for a while, he regarded her as a mother figure. Over time it developed into a brother-sister relationship.

She now suspected that this gave him the wrong idea, and that is why he loved her.

That was why he kissed her...

'But he needs to know that I only think of him as a brother', thought Britta. 'Nothing more.'

Tomorrow, she would tell him.

She slowly drifted asleep as her big sister cracked the door open, worried about her.

"Britta, ya needa tah tell yuh big sistah whatsa rong, now."

She shook her head no.

"So sumathan is rong...." she said.

Britta shook her head yes.

"Oh Britta." Meggie began to tear up. "Youva alwayse held your heart undah lock an' key. I'ma surprised you fell for that Alfred fella." she started to cry a little. "Iffa an when ya can't trust us, at least reliye on yur man a little, kay?"

Britta hugged her sister wordlessly, smiled, and then wiped Meggie's tears away with a blanket. Meggie decided that it would be best at this point if she left.

"G'Night, Britta." she kissed her little sister on the forehead, and left.

She walked into the living room. She saw her brother Scott sitting on the couch. He was reading and drinking out of his flask.

"Scott, ya need tah learn howta live without that flask ah yours." said Meggie, nagging her little brother.

"I donda needa be tode how and whenta drink. Itsah part ofa my heritage." he responded, turning the page.

She sat and opened her own book, but the letters turned to mush on the page. 'Britta, I dunno what youva done, but it looks to me like ya opened ah cana worms.'

* * *

(Twin pov.)

Alfred was sitting at the dinner table. He was poking at his food, spreading it around the plate to make it look like he was eating it.

"Alfred? I made Mac and cheese for dinner to cheer you up, and you don't even eat it, eh.."

Alfred smiled sadly at his sister. "I'm just.. not that hungry."

Mattie was worried now. VERY WORRIED. She got up immediately and felt her brothers forehead, and then her own. The difference was quite noticeable.

"Alfred, you're burning up!!" she looked at her brother, and she saw that his face was an unnatural shade of red. "You have a fever!!"

He looked up. "I.. didn't want to... bother you.." his sky blue eyes held pain, and not just from the fever.

She poked his forehead. "Alfred." said Mattie firmly. "Get your ass in bed now."

He stood up, and slowly loped to his bed. "Kumhiro." she said firmly. "Get Alfred comfortable, and make sure he doesn't fall." He obeyed, scared by the sudden firm tone.

She made him some soup and brought it up to him. He was sitting on his bed in a daze. "Alfred, get your fat butt off of the cover, eh." she took it out from it under him,

She looked at him sadly. Then she had an idea.

" Alfred? Would you like me to teach you a song?" he looked at her, through half-lidded eyes.

"Ok." he said, smiling. He was such a child when he was sick... "Francis taught Britta and I this one."

"Well it goes like this," she began.

"Ll revient à ma mémoire," he sat up straight realizing it was French. "des souvenirs familiers...."

(I often think fondly of, familiar memories.)

* * *

**I"M SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!**

**FORGIVE YOUR BUSY AURTHORESS! **

**Please?**

**Sorry to disappoint, but the next chapter will be a flashback. But I might cut it out... Then it will be right before she gets kidnapped to the process of kidnapping for the chapter after that. Then it will be the kidnapping completely, then the search, then a little heart-to-heart FRUK chat, and so forth. I'll try to update for this one, but it makes me depressed writing it.**

**Anywhoo, did you like the chapter?**

**Reviews make me want to write more, so the next chapter will be out when I have 13 more from 37 reviews.**

**I'm so mean~**

**Yes, Germay's 'speech' was a direct parody of that from the first episode. x3**

**Hey, I'll be bringing up the song again later, the one Mattie teaches sick Alfred, but do you want me to show you guys the part where he's learning it? And in case you want the full song, it's on an author's note from an earlier on...**

**If you like this story, read 'England's odd little secret', and 'Hold Me, Protect Me, Love me'. They are my other stories~**

**(b ^ _^)b**

**Review!**

**V**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you, jellybeans!! You give my typing and thinking energy!!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

(Britta's pov)

Where was Alfred?!?

She was in homeroom, and Mattie and Alfred were already twenty minutes late. The bell had long since rung. She heard the door open, and looked over. But she only saw Mattie. Her face dropped slightly at this.

"Teacher. I'm sorry I'm late. Alfred has a high fever, eh. I was treating him and lost track of time." She said, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

The teacher seemed glad to have Alfred gone. "I really don't care, just sit down."

She carried a worried expression on her face nearly all of the class time. By lunch, Britta was feeling fairly depressed. She could tell Mattie was, too.

"Mattie?" she asked as lunch break began. "Can you eat with me today?"

She smiled. "Of course. But can Gilbert come too, eh?" she blushed at the last part.

"Awesome's coming anyway! " said Gilbert without waiting for an answer. Then he grabbed Mattie's hand and dragged her off, who in turn grabbed Britta's hand and took her along for the ride.

(At the table)

"Mattie, I feel like a third wheel." said Britta, sighing.

"Wh-why do you say that?" She said worriedly. Then she turned and whispered, "Gil, get off!"

He was draped on her like a wet towel. "Come on, Mattie~, don't be a prude!" he hugged her tighter, earning a squeak.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to leave right now. Enjoy your lunchtime." Britta stood, leaving the couple to themselves.

She decided to tour the school a tad bit. She's been going to it for a near two years, and she's never seen the left wing. As she walked, a horrible feeling festered in the pit of her stomach.

Her green rabbit fairy friend came to her shoulder. "He's there again, Britta. Go back to the places where there are lots of people!!"

"No," she responded to the rabbit. "I have to deal with him before this gets out of hand."

It's little face creased in worry. "I really think you should-"

"If you want to watch, that's fine. But I suggest you leave..." Britta's eyes were cold, as her softly spoken words of advice were heeded by the rabbit.

She turned, not knowing where Francis was exactly. She decided to wing it. "COME OUT, FROG!" she yelled, surveying the area around her.

She heard words, but couldn't locate the person speaking them. It was a large hallway, and there was a terrible echo."Why, however did you know I was here?"

"A little fairy told me." she said, irritated. "Now come out and fight me like a man!!"

A laugh. "But are you not a woman? Even so, why should I reveal my hiding place to you?..."

"Your foolish tactics reveal only how much of a coward you really are!" she yelled at the room. "Why?"

"Why what, dear?" His voice was mocking her.

"Why have you been following me? Why are you there when I turn around, and when my classes end?" as she said so, tears started to form around her eyes.

"It is a free country, non? Meaning I have the right to do what I want." He was teasing her, just trying to warp her state of mind.

"NO! YOU DON'T! Messing with someone, it just isn't right!!" she circled the area further, listening to the source of his voice.

"Then I do not want to be right, Britta." He was just trying to hurt her. Damn, why couldn't Alfred be here today?!

The tears were falling densly now. It was all too much. "You shouldn't mess with people like this!! I can't take it anymore!!" she fell to her knees, sobbing.

A shadow appeared, looming over her and blocking out all light."Then I will take care of it for you..."

* * *

(Alfred's pov)

It's not his fault he got sick! It was that school food he ate.

Or was it Britta's food....

That was the better bet.

Either way, one of his parents came home to see him at home, and made him go to school because he had a test.

"Mattie!! Whe-" res Britta. But hold on, why's Gilbert RIGHT ON MY SISTER!?

Oh hell no.

He looked around, nearly fit to kill, but noticed Britta wasn't there. "Gilbert, where's Britta?"

He looked up from teasing Mattie. "I... don't know Alfred." He looked down.

"I'm sure she'll be in class." Says Mattie, trying to comfort him.

Optimism ran in the family, and Alfred immediately let the problem go.

He rambled on throughout lunch, eating hamburgers.

Obliviously unaware of what was about to unfold...

(After a bit, the bell rang, signifying lunches end.)

Alfred was worried.

Britta wasn't at class.

(Fifth period)

Nope, still not there.

(sixth period)

I'm worried now...

(Last period)

Britta, where are you??

(After school club)

Everyone was speaking at once, some having arguments, like Hercules and Sadiq.

Others were trying to break up the arguments, like Kiku and... whatsherface Egypt...

Alfred and Gilbert were just sitting there, worried.

"I didn't mean to let her out of my sight, she just ran off while I was having lunch with Mattie...." he kept going, trying to find excuses.

Alfred sighed. "No, It's my fault. I'm her hero, so I'm supposed to protect he-"

He noticed something.

Francis wasn't at the meeting.

And Britta wasn't at the meeting. (Well, he knew that one, but still...)

He knows that Francis loves Britta.

Britta is missing. And since Francis isn't here...

Maybe... Francis was the stalker?

A look of horror crossed the American's face. Gilbert became worried. "Alfred? I'm sorry, I swear!! But we'll find her..."

"Francis. He... kidnapped Britta?" Gilbert's face took the same expression as Alfred's.

"What? I've known Francis for a long time, Alfred, and I don't think he would go that far. I mean, he's sitting right over th-" he looked over to Francis's seat, and stopped speaking when he saw Francis wasn't there.

He looked over to Alfred, and Alfred nodded.

Gilbert yelled out "_OH- MEIN GOTT!! BUMSEN!! BUMSEN-BUMSEN-BUMSEN!! FRANCIS, SIE BASTARD!!_" (Oh my god! Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck! Francis, you Bastard!!)

_(A/N: Now comes the slight Ludwig pov)_

Ludwig looked over, and was worried. "Hold on Feli, I'm going to see what my brother is doing."

"Ve! Can I come?" said Feli happily.

Ludwig looked over again. His brother was... pissed. "No, just stay here and do something....."

"Okay, I'll be waiting, Doitsu! Ve~~!" she went back to eating her pasta.

Ludwig left, and as he approached his Bruder, he noticed how morbid he and Alfred looked. "Bruder, what's wrong?"

Gilbert looked over. He took his brother by the collar, and pulled Ludwig's ear close to his face. "Britta's been kidnapped by Francis."

_Was_?

"But he's right over there-" he unknowingly made the same assumption as Gilbert. "No he isn't. But he wouldn't go so far as to-"

"I've known him as long as I've known you. He would do something like this." Gilbert looked at Alfred, who was slumped over with his arms crossed. Gilbert patted his head.

"Should I try to get the club to help?" Ludwig said, his features softening at his brother's sadness.

Alfred stood abruptly, surprising the Germans . "Oh crap, they're going to blame me. I have to tell them before someone else does!!" he jumped over the table, and ran out the door.

_(Mattie pov)_

"Who?" said a little bear.

"I'm Mattie, the one that feeds you." she was always ignored at these meetings, sometimes even by her boyfriend.

The bear shook his head. "No, who was Al talking about?"

Oh, so he remembered Alfred's name.

"Probably Britta's family, eh." she responded, looking at the chaos ensuing when the German's were explaining the situation.

* * *

**Yes, it's Britta's family. They're coming again!!**

**And I just realized: I don't know where this is happening at. **

**Do you have any ideas? :0**

**'Was' was 'what the hell'. **

**I'm sorry if I got the German wrong, but I don't know it. I use online translators.**

**SPAIN'S OFFICIAL MKC!!! It's awesome!**

**'Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!! I can still taste the paella that I ate last night!!'**

**Poor Oya-bun, Romano's going to kill him someday...**

**READ:**

**And I'd like to advertize the story 'Behind Dieing Eyes' by the awesome PrussianMongrel! It's a story that involves Russia, during the time when he was breaking up into itself. It's a really good read, and it doesn't have as many readers as it deserves.**

**Please spare some time to do so.**

**Please review, I'm trying to reach 100 by the time the story ends.**

**The chapters left for this story are now countable on one hand...**

**( TT .TT)b**

**Thanks for sticking around this long, reader!!**

**Review now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO TYPING IT!!**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own Hetalia, anything in it, or any of the people. I do own this particular story, and the ideas with it, so you better not copy me. Unless you wish to be a genderbending writer, in which case I highly recommend it and want you to send me your stories..**

**-dies-**

* * *

(Gilbert's pov)

"We need to send out search parties!!" Gilbert declared.

Ludwig stood next to him, not sure what to do, "Uh.. yeah.. but is Francis really that bad?"

Prussia looked at him with an are you stupid face. "It's Francis, bruder."

Antonio walked in with Lovina. "I'm sorry we're late!!" he said, not reading the atmosphere.

Lovina looked at the morbid people. She held on to Antonio's hand, and asked, "What's going on?? Tell us!!" she sounded kinda scared.

No one spoke for a good five minutes.

Finally, Hercules manned up to the challenge. "Francis.. has kidnapped.. Britta."

Antonio's face drained of all color. Lovina dropped her bookbag.

Antonio stood there, gaping. "....."

Lovina shook her head rapidly. "The hell???? Antonio, come on!! Let's check his hiding places!!!" She grabbed Antonio's arm and dragged him out.

Gilbert looked at the room, who were all very surprised by the reactions they gave.

"Do you see how serious this situation is now??" Everyone nodded, scared. "Luddy, pair everyone up!!" He grabbed Mattie out of the room, leaving.

He looked at her. "Are you ready for hell, Mattie?"

She nodded, putting on a brave face.

He kissed her softly on her forehead. "Let's go!!"

* * *

(Alfred's pov)

_....shit..._

_Shit..._

_SHITSHITSHIT!!_

_WHERE THE FUCK COULD HE HAVE TAKEN HER!!??_

Alfred looked around, frantically. He'd run around town at least three times.

"Damn.. you.. Francis.." he tried to say through pants. He needed nourishment, then he would find out what to do next...

(one trip to McDonalds later...)

"Nomnonmnonmonmnonmnomnom..." he said, stuffing down burgers and fries happily.

After he finished, he left. 'I'm gonna have to tell them eventually...'

He shook his head. 'Are you crazy? They'll kill me!!'

He walked faster. 'It doesn't matter, I need Britta to be safe.. even if I get hurt...'

__

**Ding Dingdidndindindindind dong~ **

"Stop ringing the damn bell!!" he heard Patrick say. Or Daniel. He couldn't tell.

He opened the door to see two very angry Irishmen.

One of them smiled. "Please come in~"

The other did as well. "Yes, please~"

He walked in. The door closed behind him, and he was filled with dread.

"So," said the brother he thought was Patrick. "Where's Britta?"

Alfred smiled. "Well, you see-"

Daniel and Patrick pulled out their shalale . "What do we see, oh dear brother-in-law?"

Alfred shivered. "Britta's been kidnapped by-"

He didn't get to finish because Daniel lifted him by the collar of his shirt. "You little shit!! You didn't even try to stop it? I'll fucking burn you, man!!!!"

Alfred cringed at every word.

Patrick gave his brother a soft tap on the head, and made him look away from Alfred. "What if he did try, brother?"

Daniel dropped him. "I never thought of it that way..."

Patrick helped Alfred up. "Do you know who kidnapped Britta? Kid, you seem pretty ok for an American, so I don't want to beat your face in."

Alfred shook slightly. "It was Francis."

Both brothers froze. They looked at each other with dread, then said at once, "Are you completely sure it was him?"

Alfred nodded. This reaction scared him than when they were acting scary.

Patrick began hypervenalating. "Oh.. fuck. I.. can't.. believe... he dared.."

Daniel held up his brother. "We still have time to look for her before dark, Pat!! She'll be fine!!"

Patrick looked at his brother. "What if we can't find her!!" He held onto Daniel's shirt. "Her innocence.. he entire being will have been tainted by him!!"

Daniel looked at Alfred. "Well don't just stand there!! Please go to the forest. Yell out 'Britta's been taken by Francis' And they'll know what to do."

Alfred nodded. He ran to the forest, hearing the brothers leave the house when he did.

He was in a clearing. "Uhmm...Fairies? Patrick and Daniel asked me to tell you fairy creatures that.. Britta's been taken by Francis?"

A giant wind came through, knocking him over. "GYAGH??!!"

He saw a little green shadow.

_'Follow me, Britta's dearest~'_

* * *

Francis stepped into the room. He nearly drooled at the sight before him.

Britta's hands were tied by rope to the headboard of his bed. It was rope because her family couldn't handle manmade metal things. Too bad~... Her feet weren't tied, and that was a bad idea. She was all scrunched up because of it.

The only good part about that was that he could see up her skirt~!

"Britta!! I have you all to myself now!!" He said happily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked up at him, furious. " Frog, I never knew you would go this far!! You're completely mad!!!!! Bonkers!! You fucking asshole, let me go!! "

He smiled. "Why would I do that, Britta?" He leaned in. "Because you're mine now. No one's coming to save you."

She looked away. "Alfred will come! He would never leave me here!!" She glared at him. "Especially with YOU."

Francis laughed. "Really? Because he told me that he was going to break up with you, just yesterday~."

Britta didn't take the bait. "I wouldn't believe you. If you were telling the truth, and you aren't, why yesterday, would he have said that he loved me?"

Francis shrugged. "Men lie, Britta."

She looked apprehensive.

"You remember all the times he has lied to you before?" Of course Francis was lying. Britta didn't have to know, though. A ray of doubt can ruin a relationship...

"I love you, though. Britta, ever since I met you.." He came in closer, and she backed away. It went like this until she was flat against the headboard.

"And now you cannot run away from me!" He closed in on her face.

She tried to get away still. "If you don't let me go right now, I'll-"

"You will what, Britta? It seems as though you aren't in a situation to negotiate..."

"This is a damned felony, frog!! Let me go now, and I'll forgive you!!" She stared straight into his eyes.

He smirked, then pressed his lips forcefully to hers. She had her lips tightly closed, and he had to bite her lip to get them open. He managed to get his tongue in her mouth, and she shuddered every time he made their tongues touch. Francis was enjoying himself too much, and didn't notice when she bit on his tongue until she drew blood. He quickly retreated.

"Britta, behave.." he said, nursing his tongue.

She turned away completely. "If you ever kiss me again, I'll make it so that you never, EVER speak." She looked back at him glaring, and then turned away again.

Francis sighed. She was tough, even when she was in a position of not being able to.

One of the many reason's he loved her~!

"I'll be back in a minute, dearest Britta!" he said opening the door.

"F-fuck off..." he heard tears in her voice.

....... To comfort her? Or.... no, just leaving would be best...

Regret was starting to seep into Francis's mind....

* * *

He left.

Wonderful.

Britta stopped crying.

'I have to be tough!' she though.

"Jinn!" she said quietly. A little fairy came by.

"Oh, hello~" he said, not bothering to be quiet.

She was, after all, the only one besides her family that could hear him...

"I need you to get me out of these bonds!" She tugged uselessly at the ropes. "I managed to get him to go away.."

Jinn tutted. "Ah-ah-ah~! You have to give me something."

Britta's eyes narrowed. "What would you want.."

"ME?" Jinn laughed maniacally. "You're really letting ME set the standards for our agreement?"

Britta nodded, suspicions.

He landed on her shoulder. "Then I would be happy to do business with you!"

He tugged at the ropes, and pulled out a tiny sword. "I'll need... your entire memory for 24 hours!!"

Britta sat there. "What the hell? Why? No, I wanna keep my memory!!"

Jinn smirked. "Quiet down, love. Otherwise the kidnapper will hear you." He sat for a moment. "How about I let you keep two of your memories?"

Britta sat, thinking.

There was a thunk from somewhere in the house.

"You haven't got all day~" teases the fairy.

Britta sat, eyes scrunched up as she thought. "Do I get to choose what they are?"

Jinn shook his head. "Your soul will automatically choose your most precious memories."

Britta heard another thunk. "Will I remember to get out?"

Jinn shrugged. "I'm sure your survival instincts will kick in around a beast like him. Yes?"

"Yes." Britta braced herself. Fairy bargains were always different in result. You had to cover every loophole, lest they trick you out of something.

His small hand gingerly touched her forehead, and everything went dark.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this took me so long. I"M SORRY, AWEOSMSE READERS!!**

**I'll try to update agian this week!**

**Well, the thing is.. I didn't want to write that kiss scene. I prefer writing fluff... I fail at kiss scenes. I don't want it to get anymore graphic than that.**

**-shudders-**

**Francis, you bastard...**

**ANYWHOO! I know how it's going to end, I just got lazy and didn't type it yet~**

**SORRY!!**

**I have 3 stories to work on, including this one... I'll try my best!!**

**Thank you, for those of you who haven't given up on this story yet!**

**I really do love you guys~**

**I'd like to thank all of you awesome peoples who reviewed, and my aweosme beta AmberxLion26!**

**( ^ ' w '^)**

**Please review, and stay awesome!**


End file.
